The PA
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: The Potters are a very influential family in London and Harry Potter is quite happy having a new bimbo on his arm every week. Lily decides to hire his new PA and then Harry finds himself in for quite a challenge with Miss Granger.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, _

_Here's a new Harry Potter story for you, Hope you enjoy it. As you all know me by now, of course Sirius is alive and well as well as James and Lily._

_Please enjoy,_

_Disclaimer: I am most certainly not J.K. Rowling, she is too wonderful for me._

* * *

**The PA **

**(Harry's Personal Assistant) **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione opened the folded newspaper advertisement in her hand and reread it.

Personal assistant required

Must have experience and be respectful

of privacy. Very influential family so discretion is important.

Please send your Owl to the address on the back.

She stood out the front of the imposing house as she reread the address written on her scrap piece of paper. She knew the position was for a PA for Harry Potter. He wasn't as famous as his parents, since he was only one when they defeated Voldemort but he was famous all the same.

The family were very important and held high positions in the ministry. James Potter had been elected the Minister of Magic about 10 years ago and to date, he has been the longest running Minister. Sirius Black is his first in charge and together they make a formidable team.

Lily Potter is the head of the Board of Directors for St Mungos. She was a healer in her younger days and worked her way up the ladder. When her husband became Minister, she left her job to support him. They had two children, Harry and a brother, Jacob. They were born two years apart and were now aged 24 and 22.

Hermione felt rather inadequate standing out the front of the gates waiting to get permission to enter. She knew she was qualified for the job as she had worked with influential families before and had been a nanny to her last family. She was also trained with basic healing spells if an emergency should arise. The gates opened and a lady came out to greet Hermione. She had a nice look about her and Hermione hoped she had a nice personality as well.

"Good morning Miss Granger"

"Hello, I am a little early" Hermione was nervous and you could tell by her voice.

"Not a problem Miss Granger and don't be nervous, you'll be fine, and he's also really nice" the lady turned out to be Amelia and she was Mrs Potters Personal Assistant (PA). She had worked with the Potters for many years now and told Hermione she hoped she would last because Mr Potter (Harry) had a bad habit of losing his PA's. This made Hermione even more nervous. Why did he go through so many PA's? Maybe he was a horrible boss. Oh well, to late to worry now as she was already at the front door.

The entrance hall to the house was as grand as one could imagine, the fittings and accessories were clearly of a high quality and looked beautiful. The stair case was made of white marble with red carpets and gold trim. It reminded Hermione of the Gryffindor common room.

Mrs Potter came down the stairs and even though she was dressed in casual pants, a shirt and jacket she still looked elegant. She greeted Hermione and then took her into an office that was off to the right of the hall. They sat down at an exquisitely carved desk. It was made of a dark wood, possibly mahogany. The whole room was decorated with beautiful vases and antiquities. Hermione was gazing around the room while Mrs Potter was reading over her resume.

"Hermione, I see you attended Hogwarts as well, do you know my son personally?"

"No Madame, I know of him but I was a year behind him."

"I see. You did very well in your owls and Newts, Congratulations. Why did you pursue a career in personal assistance?"

"During the summer breaks I would go with my parents to Italy and we met the Cappella's there, and when I was old enough, they asked me to work with them for the break to see if I enjoyed it, and I have done this job ever since. I really enjoy it." The Cappella's were the Potters of France. They were quite an influential family with Mr Cappella being the Minister of Magic in Italy. The interview went on for about half an hour, with Hermione answering all of Mrs Potters questions with ease.

"Ok, thank you Hermione, do you have any questions?" Hermione considered asking why Harry needed a PA for example and what happened to the last one. She was also curious as to the money but knew it wasn't polite to ask at the first interview. She settled for asking about accommodation.

"Were you after a live-in personal assistant or is living off the premises permitted?"

"It will be up to the person who is offered the position, we have quarters available if need be" Mrs Potter stood up which signalled the end of the interview. Hermione rose and shook hands, she had given Mrs Potter her contact details with her initial Owl.

Hermione walked out behind Mrs Potter and complimented her on her beautiful home. Mrs Potter was pleased to hear this and offered to show Hermione the grounds. Hermione was surprised but accepted with pleasure and the two women walked out into the gardens. Lily only did this with applicants who she was seriously considering as she liked to see them in a more relaxed environment. They walked along together and admired the roses; Mrs Potter had told her to please call her Lily as she really hated formalities. They chatted for quite a while and Lily found she really enjoyed Hermione's company. Lily was impressed with Hermione's intelligence and decided she would be perfect for her Harry.

Harry was a lovely boy and they were proud of him. He had done very well at school and had achieved the highest marks possible. He studied to be an Auror and worked through the ranks rather quickly. He was in charge of the department now which meant less time on cases and more paperwork. They were equally proud of Jacob, their younger son, and when he went his own way and decided to follow his Quidditch desires they supported him fully. He was as famous for his game as he was for his name.

Lily was extremely proud of her family and was very picky whom she would let come into their circle. That was why she decided to look for Harry's PA this time, as the last three had been less than suitable. She thought she could leave it up to Harry as he had pointed out he was old enough to choose his own staff. Well that turned out to be nothing short of disastrous; all three of them were just after a husband who just happened to be the great Harry Potter. So Lily stepped in and Harry agreed after some gentle persuasion plus a stern look from his father.

They had continued their walk and had arrived at the back of the premises to a large in-ground pool. Hermione could see someone doing laps in the full size pool, she noticed it was guy and thought maybe it was Harry. The man got out of the pool and she could see he was very well built. He had long black hair which was slicked back from the water. He also had green eyes like his mother but looked rather rugged, handsomely rugged actually. She was slightly embarrassed that she had caught him at a private moment.

"Ah Hermione let me introduce you to my son" Hermione looked at Lily and Lily could see the fear in her face and she laughed at Hermione's discomfort.

"Oh no, no it's ok Mrs Potter arr Lily" Poor Hermione was stuttering as the young man approached his mother. Lily laughed at Hermione's obvious distress.

"Good morning Mother, you look beautiful as always" he leant down and kissed her cheek, "and who do we have here?" Hermione was surprised by the reaction to his mother and thought that Harry was actually quite nice. If he treated his mother so well, how bad could he be?

"Morning my son, this is Hermione Granger, she has come to apply for the PA position" Lily looked at Hermione and saw how she was admiring the obviously gorgeous body of her son.

"Good morning Sir, I am sorry to have disturbed your morning swim, your Mother and I have been looking through her lovely garden."

"Oh there's no need to call me sir, just call me Jacob, or Jake if you like, that's what my friends call me" realisation dawned on Hermione's face, this was Harry's brother, Jacob,

"I am sorry, I thought you were Mr Harry Potter, Jacob" Hermione was getting even more distressed.

"No that's OK" He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm the good looking one"

Hermione laughed and blushed.

He accompanied them the rest of the way around the property, chatting as they walked. They saw the horse stables and Jacob said he would take Hermione to see the horses next time she came. Hermione was excited and actually enjoyed his company.

As they approached the front of the house, a black Nissan 350Z was parked by the front door. Hermione turned to Jacob and said to him "Is that your car?" Jacob looked at the car and then at her and laughed,

"Sorry Hermione I am not as flashy as my brother, that's Harry's car." Hermione apologised again and felt silly for being so presumptuous. It did give her an image of Harry and his personality though. Hermione had reached the front gates and turned to say goodbye to Lily,

"Thank you so much for seeing me today and especially for the wonderful walk Mrs Potter."

Lily shook hands with Hermione and bid her farewell, she told her she would be in touch if her interview was successful.

Hermione turned to say bye to Jacob and he asked her how she would be getting home, she told him she would apparate and it wasn't a problem but Jacob insisted on driving her home, that was, if she didn't mind waiting for him to put on a shirt.

Hermione tried to argue but neither of them would let her go without a lift home, so she agreed and waited. Jacob drove his car out towards the gates and picked up Hermione. He was driving a Toyota Supra and even though it was nice, it certainly wasn't as flashy as Harry's car. Lily walked back inside and entered her office to see Harry standing by the window looking out to where they were just standing.

"Who is she?"

"That my dear son is your new PA, her name is Hermione Granger and she is perfect" Harry looked at his mother and was clearly not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, thanks for your wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome. _

_I know it must be funny that I have 'another' assistant story but Harry is completely different in this one, he needs to come down a few pegs and Ginny is Hermione's best friend. Just to show a few differences... ;-)_

_Disclaimer: Not J. K Rowling, she is too brilliant for little ol' me_

_Sirius xoxox_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Who is she?"_

"_That my dear son is your new PA, her name is Hermione Granger and she is perfect" Harry looked at his mother and was clearly not happy. _

"Mother, you know with the amount of functions that I have to attend, that she may not be suitable" Harry was used to having quite beautiful woman on his arm, not someone so plain.

"Well I think she is perfect and you do not need someone to make you look good Harry, you need someone who will keep your 'affairs' up to date, get you organised and keep you in your place" Harry raised his eyebrows at her comments, but Lily wasn't going to bite.

"Harry sweetheart, you will be 25 in a few weeks and I think it's time you settled down" Harry knew what was coming.

"Oh no, here we go again, I thought you were doing the interviews so I would get an employee and NOT a prospective wife."

"Harry, you cannot seriously tell me, that those bimbos you employed, were here for their work skills, Oh dear Merlin please help me" Harry laughed, he knew this always got his mother going. Truth be told, he wasn't really interested in settling down. Harry preferred to play the field because that way he was in control and no one could tame him. This way he couldn't get hurt and no one could get close. He was very protective of his heart, even though he had no reason to be. He leant forward and kissed his mother's cheek.

"OK, my wonderful mother, I will leave it up to you to find me a 'suitable' PA" Lily looked at her son, and smiled, she couldn't stay cranky at him, he always held a special place in her heart. She told him that she was going to ask Hermione back for another interview, where he had to be present and "BE polite."

Hermione enjoyed her drive home and was pleasantly surprised that she could talk so easily to Jacob. She found out she was 1 year older than him and he had also attended Hogwarts.

They laughed about different incidences that had happened at school. She hoped she could also get on with Harry that well, depending on whether she got the job of course, but he would be her boss and it was different. They wouldn't be chatting like this or getting to know each other personally so she decided to enjoy Jakes company anyway.

The next week went by quickly and as she was reading the Quibbler employment page she heard an owl at her window. She looked up but didn't recognise the beautiful bird. She took her message from him and saw that it was from Lily Potter. She had made the short list of applicants and could she come back for a second interview to meet and be interviewed by Harry Potter. Hermione was ecstatic, and she tried to compose herself to write a reply, she opted for the next day to have her second interview. She was so excited, she flooed her best friends, Ginny and Ron Weasley, to tell them the good news. They decided to celebrate by going out to dinner together. Ginny, and her brother Ron, met Hermione at their favourite restaurant. The three of them were all close and when she told Ron who the interview was for, he couldn't believe it. Ron was the same age as Harry and was also in the same house at Hogwarts, Gryffindor. Ron actually got on great with his brother Jacob, as they both played Quidditch.

Well it would be interesting to say the least. Harry certainly had a reputation of being the ladies man. Ron used the term ladies, very loosely. They all had a good laugh and after eating, Hermione bid them goodnight. She didn't want to make it a late night because her interview was at 9am.

Hermione chose her clothes carefully and was more than a little apprehensive about meeting Harry Potter. His father and mother were quite famous because of their defeat of the Dark Lord, but Harry was instrumental in that defeat as well. Somehow that night, Harry had absorbed the unforgivable curse, which gave his parents a chance to curse Voldemort. It was really the three of them who defeated him. Harry was always in the news, he was a famous Auror for years and then he was promoted. Basically his life has been told in the news. He always had a different girl on his arm at the many functions he attended.

*******

Hermione was waiting, nervously, in the entrance hall for Mrs Potter and felt worse than she did the other day. She heard a door close behind her and she turned expecting to see Mrs Potter, but instead it was Jacob.

"Hermione, how are you?" Jacob was pleasantly surprised to see her and he leant in for a hug. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi Jacob, I am good thanks, how are you?, been swimming I see" Hermione noticed his hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck.

"Yeah, are you here for the second interview?"

"Yes, I am really nervous though, I know I shouldn't be, but I am" Hermione giggled as she realised she had been rambling. They chatted for a few seconds and Jacob offered her another lift home, Hermione tried to decline but he wouldn't sway, so she agreed.

Mrs Potter had appeared from another room down stairs and smiled as she showed Hermione into a different office. She found the office as beautifully decorated as the first one but much smaller, it had darker more masculine furniture. It must have been Harry's office. The two women chatted and then Harry entered the room. Hermione stood and took in his appearance. He was as good looking as she thought he would be from the numerous articles printed about him. He was quite a bit taller than her and had pitch black hair that looked messy and untameable. His eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen and even though he had his mother's eyes, his were so much richer. His skin was tanned and his body was well built. He was certainly good looking so let's hope his personality matched. Hermione put out her hand to shake his and introduced herself.

"Hello Mr Potter, Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hello, Miss Granger, my mother has told me you have an excellent resume"

"Thank you Sir"

"Ok, when are you available to start?" Harry had a very domineering personality. This did not help her nervousness at all.

"I am available to start as soon as you need, Sir"

"You will need to keep my records and appointments up to date and be available for the many functions that I attend, as well"

"Yes sir, if it's necessary to attend functions for work purposes and only work purposes then I will. As for your records and appointments, they will not be out of order as they will be my priority." Hermione was confident in her speech but not rude. She did not want Harry to think she would be his fill in date as she was used to working for older bosses who would take their wives to these functions. Hermione did not feel as comfortable with going to functions as she did not have gowns that would be suitable. Actually she did not own a gown at all, at least not one that would be suitable for the many functions he attended.

Harry looked at her and was quite surprised by her little speech. This one definitely would not be a push over like the others. This could be a challenge.

"Ok well, I think that will be all Miss Granger, we are seeing the other applicants today but if your interview is successful, we will let you know by this afternoon. Do you have a way to get home?" Harry was hoping she would accept as he was intrigued by her.

Hermione looked out the window and could see the 350Z parked near the house, she was tempted but she had already accepted Jacobs offer.

"No, thank you Mr Potter, I have organised a lift but thank you and thank you to you too, Mrs Potter"

"Hermione, please call me Lily" Harry looked at his mother with his eyebrow raised. She never, ever, let his PA's call her by her first name, wow this was a surprise. Hermione shook hands with both of them and walked out, leaving them both to their talk. Harry walked over to the window while his mother was saying she would be perfect for the job, she especially liked how she put her son in his place although she wouldn't voice that to him. Harry was looking outside and saw Hermione walk out with Jacob. They walked over to his car and Jacob opened the door for her and Hermione climbed in. Harry watched in amazement. His mother noticed his change of demeanour.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Miss Granger, she just got into Jakes car with him, does she know him?"

"No, as far as I know, they met here last week when she came for her interview and they seemed to hit it off. Jacob drove her home then too and apparently they have organised to go out for drinks."

Lily was watching her son carefully, this was good. This was definitely good. Harry never seemed to care about any women except for a casual fling. Actually he tended to try to palm them off to Jake when he no longer wanted them. She knew Hermione would be different. Lily had been a seer since she was young and she knew Hermione would change Harry's life and her son wouldn't know what hit him.

Hermione had a pleasant drive home and Jacob chatted all the way, she was amazed at how easily they could talk. They had organised to get together for a drink before he left for his next season of Quidditch. They organised to go out for drinks on Saturday night at the Three Clubs. It had been a while since Hermione went out for a drink with anyone let alone a good looking guy.

Hermione spent all day waiting for the owl to come, and by the time it was 7pm she had given up hope. Ginny flooed Hermione and she realised her friend needed some company. So she grabbed a bottle of good tequila, some Cointreau and limes and since her favourite drink was a margarita she purchased those ingredients too. Ginny was going to get Hermione drunk tonight. Ginny arrived with her drink ingredients in one hand and some Chinese food in the other. Hermione smiled at her best friend and gave her a giant hug, "What would I do without you?". Ginny always knew what to do to fix a situation, whether it was a walk in the park or a day in the city or like tonight, some dinner and drinks. They had been friends since their first day on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny is the youngest of 6 brothers and she had always wanted a sister, then Hermione came along. They have been best friends ever since. Ron is Ginny's youngest brother and they are the closest, so when Hermione came along, Ron was a package deal. It didn't matter because she got on very well with him as well. He was like a brother to her and he felt the same about her. They had never explored a romance and they preferred it that way.

Ginny got their dinner ready while she made Hermione get into some comfortable clothes. Hermione walked out into the lounge room to see Ginny had set up her coffee table as a make shift dinner table, it had their food on it as well as candles and two margarita's waiting. Even as down as Hermione felt, she smiled because Ginny was so thoughtful.

They talked about the good old days at school and Ginny decided to broach the subject at hand.

"So Mione, when is your next interview?"

"I dunno Gin gin, I was sorta hoping for this job, otherwise I will have to move to Europe again"

Ginny smiled at the use of her nickname and also wanted to laugh at Mione's slurring, slang words, they must have had more margaritas than she thought.

"Mione I don't want you to leave again, can't you look for something else, like, not PA work?"

"I can't do anything else Gin, I have done this job so long, I don't know if I can do anything else"

"Of course you can, don't be silly, you didn't graduate from Hogwarts top of our class for nothing you know. Why not look into nanny work, you enjoyed those little brats you looked after"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head but said nothing. Truth be told she REALLY wanted to work for Harry, he was unbelievably gorgeous and even though she was never one to look at image, she saw something in his eyes, something sad, and maybe just a little lonely. He was a very intriguing man that Mr Potter.

The two girls continued to drink and then listened to some music. They got up and started dancing around the lounge room mimicking their favourite songs and they had a ball. They had drunk so many margaritas' they both lost count and were well and truly very drunk. Ginny was laughing so loudly that Hermione hardly heard that someone knocking at her door. She stood up and fell on top of the lounge while Ginny was killing herself laughing and telling Hermione not to worry, it was probably Ron checking up on them. Hermione was laughing so hard that when she opened the door her eyes took a few seconds to focus.

She looked at the person standing in front of her and she could not believe her eyes. It was Harry Potter. Ginny wobbled up behind her and pulled the door fully opened. The only sound that came out of her mouth was Oohhh. Yep, Hermione Granger had just buried her career. She could not believe he was standing in her doorway and she finally came to her senses.

"Yes Mr Potter, what can I do for you at…?" Hermione instantly sobered had turned around to look at the clock on her wall, it read 12.05am.

"At 12am" Hermione put her hand on her hip and waited for his reply. Harry actually had the audacity to smirk.

"Ahh Miss Granger, obviously I have caught you at a bad time" Harry could not hold in his laughter anymore and Hermione snapped.

"I beg your pardon Mr Potter, what do you think you're doing at my place of residence at midnight and standing there laughing at me? Why are you here anyway, it was obvious I didn't get the job?" Hermione was still drunk and swaying and she held that door frame for dear life but she could certainly tell him off. Harry tried to compose himself and handed her a letter.

"What's this? I am sure you could have owled my letter of rejection to me" Hermione was so embarrassed that all she could feel was fury. He was so tall and they way he looked down at her, she felt like she was in trouble for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She opened the letter and read it. It was from Mrs Potter and Harry, congratulating her on being successful in her job application. She was to start as soon as possible.

Hermione had two different emotions running through her, she wanted to kiss him for giving her the job but she wanted to slap him for turning up when she was so drunk.

"Well do you want the job or not, there were other applicants who were possibly more, um lets say, sober" Harry knew he was badgering her but she was so easily ticked off. Hermione looked at him and even though her eyes did not show her anger, her words were still harsh.

"Well firstly Mr Potter, I do not see why you had to come here and drop this off at such an unsuitable time, when, it could have been sent. I will contact your mother and give her my reply. Thank you and Good night." Hermione went to close the door but Harry put his foot into the door.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but as I understand it, you are MY personal assistant, which means you work for me, NOT my mother. So if anyone is going to receive your reply it will be me and it will be NOW" Harry's patience was wearing thin and now he wanted his way as he usually did.

Hermione did not appreciate being yelled at and she stood up nice and tall to improve her sense of power.

"OK Mr Potter lets do it your way shall we? OK, yes I do accept your offer as your personal assistant, ONLY because I do not wish to move to Europe again to accept a position over there. Yes I do understand you are my boss, but guess what? you are not yet, so get your foot out of my door before I break it. See you Monday morning at 9am." Hermione slammed the door and she heard Harry yell out 8am from behind it. She looked at Ginny who was standing there with her mouth open,

"Did you just slam the door on 'the' Harry Potter, the 'same' Harry Potter who is your future boss?"

"Yes I do believe I did, now you had better get me a bucket before I throw up on my rug" Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione sat down on her rug, because she thought if she remained standing she might just fall down anyway. Ginny was still laughing and sat down next to her.

"Well Mione, this just may be the shortest job anyone has ever held down in history" Ginny hugged her friend. They decided their night was over and Ginny helped Hermione clean up. Hermione hugged her again and promised to let her know how her first day went on Monday, considering it might be her last.

Since it was Friday, actually it was past midnight so it was technically Saturday so she only had the weekend to wait to start work and then loose her job. She still had her 'drink date' with Jacob tonight so hopefully that would cheer her up. Unless of course, Harry already told him what happened and Jacob will bail on her.

Harry drove home and was annoyed about the events that had just unfolded. How dare she dismiss him and then slam the door in his face. She had spunk, that's for sure.

Oh this was going to be fun, he was going to make her suffer when she started on Monday. A little thought entered his mind, why didn't he just sack her? He normally wouldn't have tolerated such rudeness. He wasn't sure but there was something intriguing about her.

_Maybe Mother did know what she was talking about!_

and maybe, just maybe, Miss Hermione Granger would work out well for him.

* * *

_That's it for Chapter 2, hope you like it._

_Review if you like !!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_HI my wonderful readers,_

_So glad you all like this one so far, I just have one thing to say, I will always ship Harry and Hermione as I believe they belong together. I have had a few reviews asking whether it will be Jake and Hermione. At first yes, but that's only to get Harry where I want him. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers too , you guys are the best._

_Disclaimer: Yet again I tell you I am Not J.K. Rowling, she is too wonderful to be little ol me._

_Sirius xoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

By 6pm on Saturday, Hermione had not heard anything from Jacob so she presumed everything was still on. She was meant to meet him at the pub but as she walked downstairs to hail a cab, the pub wasn't too far from muggle London, she saw him leaning on his car waiting for her. She looked up and laughed, not a big loud laugh, just a sweet laugh. Jacob smiled brightly.

"Well, hello there!"

"Jacob, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Hermione had reached him and he leant in to give her a friendly peck on the cheek. She was a bit surprised but since he didn't make her feel uncomfortable, she let it go.

When they arrived at the pub, she was surprised to see all his team mates there. _Oh no this is going to be bad _Hermione thought, but in no time at all, they were all laughing and having a great time. Like she suspected, everyone thought she was Jake's girlfriend but he told them they were just good friends and it made Hermione feel a bit more comfortable.

They all made her feel at ease and she was so surprised that they were all very down to earth. They talked about the latest Quidditch game, which Hermione just listened to, as she didn't have very much knowledge on the subject. She found that she had other things in common. They talked about Italy a lot, since they had played quite a few games over there. They had drinks and danced all night long, all the girls made Hermione feel very comfortable and the guys seemed to treat her like she was one of the guys so she was wrapped.

The time flew by and Jacob started to say bye to a few mates since it was already 2am. Hermione was deep in conversation with Alicia, she was the chaser for their team.

"Hermione, are you ready, the pub is closing in half hour"

"What are you talking about.....oh my God Jake, it's after 2, it's so late" Hermione was shocked when she looked at her watch.

"We had better get going, sorry Alicia, can we catch up next time?"

"Absolutely Hermione, looking forward to it" Alicia leant in to give her a hug. Hermione then started shaking hands and saying bye to everyone else.

"So, did they bore you to death?" Jake had his arm over her shoulders and was laughing while they were on their way back to the car.

"Are you kidding? It was absolutely fantastic, I have never had such a great night with a bunch of strangers in my life" They arrived at the car and Jake opened the door for her. Hermione climbed in and reached over to unlock his door. Jake started the car and reached over and took her hand, "I hope I am not a stranger."

"You know what I mean, don't tease" Hermione was lost in thought for a second,

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Oh I was just thinking the only real friends I have are Ginny, Ron and you"

"Really, Jeez I thought you would be the most popular girl out there, god knows you're so easy to talk to and everyone back there loved you."

"Oh come one Jake you ARE kidding, aren't you?"

"No Hermione I am serious, you have a great personality, you are fun to be with and you blend in so quickly" Hermione stared at him, no one had ever said such nice things to her before, well Ginny didn't really count.

"Thanks Jake, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

They arrived at her house and she was going to offer him a coffee, but didn't know whether he would take it the wrong way. She liked him, a lot, but was she romantically interested, she wasn't sure yet. She still had this nagging feeling that he should meet Ginny, for some reason she thought they would click.

"Man if I keep handing out these pennies, I will be broke" Jake stood with a his eyebrow raised looking at her,

"Sorry, umm oh what the hell, do you want to come up for a coffee?"

"Hermione, you don't need to ask, it's OK" Jake laughed at her obvious distress.

"No I would like it if you did, I just don't want to do something, well, you know what I mean"

"Hermione, just friends OK" He held out his hand to shake hands with her, she looked at him and smiled. She felt a slight feeling of disappointment but she squashed that down.

"Friends, and I say let's get some coffee into my friend, hey" They walked upstairs and had some coffee and continued talking for a while, again Hermione was shocked that the time had once again escaped them and Jake got up to leave at 4am. They said their good nights and Jake gave her another kiss on the cheek and this time Hermione leant into him and hugged him.

That night or should I say morning, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

*******

Monday morning arrived and at 7am Hermione was showered, dressed, had breakfast and was at this moment, reading the society pages of the papers. This was usual for her, it's good to keep on top of news as it may involve the people she had to work with. She was engrossed in her reading when she heard a car horn. She looked outside her window and wasn't surprised to see Jake waiting by his car. She looked at the time and it was only 7.30am. She opened the front door and Jake opened the car door for her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" Jake had a sweet smile on his face. Hermione asked him why he was there,

"Why, to escort you to work of course" Hermione giggled and went inside to get her briefcase. They chatted all the way to work about Saturday night and they had a few laughs about it and she told him he shouldn't be spoiling her. She was quite capable of getting to work on her own. He assured her that he knew she was more than capable and this was only for another week because he would be off on tour. Hermione felt a bit sad at this news but let it go for now.

Hermione had found out that Mrs Potter, Lily, had requested Hermione's presence for breakfast, so she could meet her husband. Jake was very clever not to mention this detail until he was just about to enter the dining room. He pulled Hermione aside and said to her,

"Now, Mum wanted you to come for breakfast to meet Dad." Jake grabbed Hermione's hands as he could see she started shaking.

"Oh no, Jake, you could have told me at home, I would have dressed better, or something" Hermione was always like this when she met new people. Once they knew her, she was fine. What she was amazed at, was how Jake knew her so well already.

"It's OK, he won't bite, anyway you know me, and I am right here next to you, friends remember"

"Ok Jake, thank you, I just like to have notice of these things"

"Yeah so you can panic all morning!" Jake let out a hearty laugh at Hermione's dirty look she threw his way. Jake put one hand on the small of her back and led her into the dining room. Hermione leant into his embrace and walked in and was grateful she had Jake with her. It helped that they were more comfortable with each other. Even though she had worked with the Minister of Magic in Italy, he had been elected while she had already been working for them for quite sometime. She already knew their family and the work contacts. Nothing had really changed for her in her position, except that she was busier but this suited her perfectly. The only reason she left Italy was because her mother was getting older and was alone. Hermione also missed Ginny and Ron so much that she couldn't even put it into words.

So here she was, getting introduced to Mr James Potter, the Minister of Magic in London. This was so surreal. Hermione was again thankful for Jake and was concentrating on his hand which had now moved around to her waist. but it gave her such comfort, she didn't worry about it. Mr Potter was so nice, he seemed so busy but he was polite and had a gentle nature where his family were concerned.

Harry came down stairs and since it was Monday morning, and Hermione was starting today, he wanted to be ready. He had a smirk on his face until he entered the dining room. There, in front of him, stood the one person he had just been thinking of, with his own brother and that said brother had his arm around her waist. What was going on? Harry actually felt something inside of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He walked up to them and cleared his throat, Hermione jumped at his voice and Jake ran his free hand through his hair, he knew his brother all too well.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger, did you forget the starting time?" Hermione looked at him and felt embarrassed that he insulted her in front of his family.

"Not at all Mr Potter, I was invited to breakfast by your parents, and your lovely brother was so kind as to pick me up from home and drive me in to work." Hermione stared him in the eye and did not break her eye contact. She was aware of Jake's hand still on her back and she deliberately leant into him, so his hand moved around her even more. Harry stood rooted to the spot and the only come back he could think of, was a bit below the belt.

"Nice to see you're not drunk" Hermione's eyes and nostrils flared up and she was just about to make a comeback but thought better of it, only to have Jake stepped in.

"Oh come on Harry, I think you might owe Hermione an apology?" Hermione looked at him and suddenly realised how close he was. She was thankful that he stood up for her, but she was worried she was causing problems between the brothers. What she could not see, was the huge smile on Lily and James' faces and the smoke coming out of Harry's ears.

"Well Lily my love, looks like you know something I don't, so I will trust you know exactly what you are doing, I love you" James whispered to his wife.

James stood and got his children's attention as well as Hermione's.

"As much as I would love to see where this conversation will go, I must go to work. Harry and Jake, behave and Hermione, welcome, our home is yours, please feel free to make yourself comfortable. I am sure Jake will help you settle in or he already has." James gave her and Jake a wink and Harry a raised eyebrow.

Hermione sat down in front of Lily as she had been instructed to, and Jake sat on her right and Harry sat next to his mother. She noticed the time was now 7.55am and she only had 5 minutes before she started work. She only asked for a cup of tea, which was fine since she ate breakfast at home. When 8 o'clock came, Hermione stood up and looked Harry in the eye.

"Mr Potter, where is your office, it's 8am and I believe I start work now." Lily looked at Harry with a confused look on her face, all the Pa's started at 9.00am and Harry's usually started at 9.30 because he slept in on most days.

"Sorry Hermione, but all the Pa's start at 9am as we have breakfast at 7.30am then spend the morning catching up." Lily thought maybe Hermione had gotten confused, but she did not take her eyes of Harry while Lily was speaking.

"No, Mr Potter made it very clear Lily, it was 8am"

"No I didn't say that."

"Actually, yes you did Mr Potter, it was after midnight on Friday when you dropped off my letter, and I am sure my neighbours heard you yell out, it was an 8am start, I know my best friend definitely heard it" Harry knew he was caught out and there was no going back.

Jake looked at Hermione and was confused as to why Harry was at her home at midnight.

"Hermione, you didn't tell me about this on Saturday night?" Jake leant in and whispered to Hermione. She shook her head, and said they would talk later. Harry looked at his brother and saw that he seemed genuine, at first he thought he was having a go at him, but it didn't seem to be the case.

Lily was furious as she realised straight away what had happened. She knew her son all too well. She excused herself and Harry and walked into the kitchen. Lily was not happy with him as she had told him to send her an owl at lunch but he wanted to go and see her. Harry made excuses that he was busy, but this wasn't sitting with Lily. He knew he was caught out and when she asked him why was he being so antagonistic towards her, he couldn't answer.

"I have no idea, Mum, she just pushes my buttons for some reason."

"Son, I think it has more to do with the fact that Hermione seems interested in Jake and not you, am I right?" Harry just looked outside to the pool, choosing not to answer his mother.

Hermione was obviously getting closer to his brother and Harry wanted to know why. Lily advised him to leave it be, but with Harry being Harry, that was too hard.

Lily was pleased that Hermione had argued with him and Lily told him she agreed with Hermione on this one. Harry was acting like a spoilt brat and he needed to snap out of it. He walked back into the kitchen to hear Jake and Hermione speaking. Jake was offering to show her the stables since she still had time before work. Harry's skin crawled, but he wasn't going to let it get to him.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione turned towards him and she noticed he actually looked sorry for his behaviour.

"Hermione the starting time will be 9am from tomorrow, so if you have something else to do for now it's fine" Harry looked at his brother when he said the last part.

"No it's Ok Mr Potter, I can start now." Hermione reached down and got her bag, and when she stood back up, Jake whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded and turned to follow Harry out to his office.

It was the office where Hermione had been for the second interview. She was surprised that Harry had a small office, compared to the first one. The room had beautiful views out over the front garden and was filled with sunlight. There was another door in the room which she did not notice the other day.

"OK this is your reception room, Hermione" Hermione looked at him, the room was small for an office but huge for a reception room.

"My office is through that door next to your chair. If you need anything, just knock once and come in. Otherwise there is an intercom on the phone where you can transfer calls or call me."

Hermione was taking it all in and was getting excited. She had been out of work for a couple of months and her funds were getting low. She loved this type of work as it meant getting someone organised. Harry showed her around her office, the filing cabinets, the book shelf etc. He also showed her around his office and she wasn't surprised to see how huge it was.

Harry gave her a quick tour of the house, just in case she should ever need to find him, use the bathroom or make a cup of coffee. Hermione was taking it all in and the argument from the morning seemed a lifetime ago.

The day progressed along quite nicely and Hermione was well and truly into her job when Harry came out of his office and told her it was 5pm and her day was done. She looked up to him and he laughed at the look of disbelief on her face. They had actually had quite a few chats during the day and maybe Harry Potter wasn't as bad as she had thought. One particular conversation happened after lunch.

"Hermione, could I ask you something?" Harry was sitting on the corner of her desk while they ate some sandwiches the house elves had prepared.

"Yes, sure Mr Potter, what is it?"

"Why do you call my mum Lily, my brother by his nickname, Jake, but me you call Mr Potter" Hermione looked into his eyes and could see he was being honest not just looking for another fight.

"Well basically you haven't asked me too?" Hermione said it so calmly that Harry laughed.

"OK Miss Granger, Hermione, would you please, do me the honour of referring to me as Harry and not Mr Potter, I keep looking for my dad" Hermione giggled and Harry found it so endearing, this girl was something else.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_OK Miss Granger, Hermione, would you please, do me the honour of referring to me as Harry and not Mr Potter, I keep looking for my dad" Hermione giggled and Harry found it so endearing, this girl was something else. _

"OK, if you would like me to call you Harry, I would be happy too." They talked mostly about work and the different functions that were coming up.

Harry told Hermione that she could finish up her work tomorrow, but for now it was time to head home.

"OK tomorrow, you can start at 9am, and also, just to let you know that in six weeks time on the Saturday night, we have a fund-raising dinner for St Mungos. My mother is on the Board of Directors, so it is important we all attend."

"Ok, Harry, are you sure Pa's have to attend?"

"Yes, you do, will that be a problem?"

"No, of course not, I will organise any details that need to be done" Hermione was feeling a bit stressed, but since she had six weeks, she was confident she would find something to wear.

"Hermione, would you like a lift home?" Harry stood and was reaching inside his pocket to get his keys out, when the office door opened,

"Hi Hermione, are you ready to go home yet?" Jake walked in and interrupted their conversation.

"Hi Jake, yes I will be ready soon" Harry looked at Hermione and she said sorry to him.

"Jake asked me at breakfast, sorry Harry, I will see you in the morning at 9" Hermione was collecting her belongings and then walked out with Jake. Jake nodded to his brother and he escorted Hermione to the car. Harry stood by his window and watched them get into the car.

"What do you two talk about?"

Hermione ran inside, grabbed her clothes and darted into the shower. Jake had organised another night with his friends from the team and they all asked if she was coming. So, since he assured her it wouldn't be a late night, she agreed to go for a few drinks and dinner. In half an hour, Hermione was dressed in black pants and a white, silvery shirt with black boots.

"You always look so beautiful when your dressed casual Hermione" Hermione blushed and thanked him. They walked out to the car and went down to the Mexican restaurant they had chosen to meet everyone at.

They had a few laughs in the car as Jake told her about practise that day and how Alicia flattened Mike, the beater, since he nearly hit her with the bludger.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, the conversation flowed and everyone was having a good time. Jake was sitting with his arm around the back of Hermione's chair and Mike noticed someone come in through the front door.

"Hey Jake, its your brother Harry, HARRY mate" Mike called out to him and Harry walked over to say hi. He led his date over with him and Jake was watching Hermione closely. Jake went to take his arm down and Hermione looked at him.

"It's fine Jake" Jake nodded and smiled, "He's just my boss and what I do out of hours is none of his business." Jake knew he was being cheeky and his timing had to be perfect. As Harry arrived at the table, Jake leant in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Of course, knowing Hermione, she blushed and Harry noticed immediately.

Jake had nothing against his brother at all, he loved him, but he had to admit it was nice to watch him come down a few pegs. Harry had always had the girls and all the fame, not that Jake minded, but in his eyes Hermione was absolutely beautiful and he knew his brother knew it too, so it was nice to be the one getting the attention from the beautiful girl for once. He would never do anything to hurt Hermione and if he knew she had feelings for Harry, he would have backed off immediately, but they seemed to be getting on really well so why not see where it takes him.

"Hello, Hermione, Jake" Harry nodded curtly and Jake leant in closer to Hermione.

"Hi bro, why don't you and your date join us?" Jake looked at the latest bimbo Harry had on his arm.

"No"

"OK" said the Bimbo, obviously recognising all the well known Quidditch players.

"Well, it's settled then, Harry mate grab another chair and let...."

"Desire" The bimbo has a name, what type of a name is Desire anyway?, Hermione thought.

Jake leant into Hermione's ear and voiced her exact thoughts, "Who names their kid Desire?, hey maybe its her 'professional' name?" Hermione laughed and smacked Jake on the arm, she turned to look him in the face and mouthed to him to stop it.

"Hey love birds, that's enough" Alicia was being a brat.

There were a few snickers around the table and Mike showed Desire her chair, Harry rolled his eyes and took the chair from the next table and placed it between Desire and Mike. So that left Jake, then Hermione, Desire, then Harry. Jake signalled to the waiter to add two more plates to their table and then told Harry they had ordered a buffet. It was enough for 12 people so they had plenty of food since there were only 10 of them in total now, seven from the team and Harry, his date and Hermione.

The conversation was a bit strained at first, but once the food arrived everyone relaxed.

"So Desire, that's an unusual name, where is it from?" Todd, the keeper for the team, asked,

"It's from Desiree, but I prefer Desire" she giggled, thinking it was somehow funny.

"Desiree is a nice name, you should use that instead" Hermione said.

"Nah, you see I am such a desire to people, so people like calling me that" Hermione's eyebrows locked together, and decided her IQ was lower than room temperature and she wasn't worth it. Harry looked uncomfortable but turned to Penny, the Seeker, to talk about different tactics. The dinner was progressing along nicely. Harry shot a few glances at Hermione but she pretended not to notice.

Jake got up to get some drinks as it was his shout, and he looked at Hermione and put his hand out for her to go with him. She took it and followed him up to the bar.

"Well, what do I say about my brother?" Jake ordered the drinks and was waiting for them to be ready.

"He's a grown man Jake, you don't need to say anything,"

"Yeah, but Hermione he could do so much better than 'that'. Look at her, she is only after a one night stand and if she can get more, I am sure she will." Hermione looked at Jake and was pleasantly surprised. He really cared about his brother's welfare and it was touching.

"Oh Jake, your so sweet" She leant in and gave him a hug. He was so tall that her body was enveloped by his.

"What was that for?" He didn't want to let go of her just yet.

"For being a wonderful human being, that's what" Hermione leant back into him for another hug, "You're going to make someone very happy one day, Mr Potter"

"Care to see if that someone is you, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked deep into his eyes and looked over his face. He was such a good looking man and he could have any girl he wanted, but living in the shadow of a famous brother must be very hard.

Hermione reached up and brushed his hair away from his face, and sighed. She was starting to see that Jake was developing real feelings for her, but she just couldn't feel anything too deeply for him.

Maybe she needed to give herself some time. It had only been a couple of weeks, maybe in time things could develop nicely for her and Jake.

Back at the table, Mike elbowed Todd and nodded towards the bar, Alicia and Penny followed their line of sight. They then elbowed Josh and Marcus to look towards the bar and Harry noticed what they were doing and also looked over.

"Looks like our little Jakie has finally got a girlfriend" Marcus said in a sing song voice.

Harry saw Hermione hugging his brother, and then she said something and hugged him again. Then he leant in closer to her and said something else which made her look deeply at him, she was studying his face and Harry felt his temper rising and something deep inside of him turn. She brushed his hair away from his face and Harry nearly snapped, he was about to get up and walk over there when the bar tender returned with the trays of drinks. Jake let go of her and she helped carry one tray and Jake got the other one. Harry watched them walk back to the table and couldn't understand his feelings. When he spoke to her, he annoyed her to the point of an argument. They could hardly have one day where they weren't fighting and then with Jake, it was driving Harry insane. He just couldn't pinpoint it and it was becoming really annoying.

"This conversation isn't over, Miss Granger" Hermione laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. They walked over to the table and noticed everyone was staring at them, "What?" she asked,

"So, any news you would like to share with us, my friend?" Josh was looking at Jake and Jake looked around the table, he stopped on his brothers face and was surprised to see anger.

He looked at Hermione and realised everyone must have seen the little exchange at the bar,

"For us to know and for you to find out" Jake laughed and Hermione smiled. She didn't dare look at Harry, she didn't need to, she could feel the heat of his stare from where she stood. Conversations picked up again and the two girls were dying to get Hermione alone so they could grill her about Jake, but of course Jake didn't leave her side for one minute. Dinner and dessert was finished and Penny suggested they go for drinks at the pub, Hermione looked at Jake and screwed up her nose, he knew she wanted an early night so they said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Alicia, Penny, good luck on the tour" Hermione was hugging the girls and then said bye to the boys. She turned to say bye to Harry and Desire but was stuck for words.

"Bye Harry, bye Desiree"

"Oh bye Hermione, it was nice to meet you" Desire said with her nasally voice, "Likewise"

"Harry, see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah" Harry spat out, and he knew he was being rude but he was completely out of sorts tonight. Jake heard the exchange and pulled Hermione close to his side while he was talking to Josh about the morning's training program.

"Bye Harry" Hermione didn't wait for a reply and she turned into Jake's embrace and said bye to Josh.

Hermione was very quiet in the car ride on the way home. "Another penny Miss Granger?"

"No, Jake sorry, I seem to do that to you a lot, don't I?" Hermione looked at Jake again and thought that maybe it might be worth it to try and see if a relationship would work with Jake. He was certainly very reliable, he was kind and he showed an interest in her.

"Hermione, I did not study Legilimency so you will have to tell me or I will torture it out of you." Hermione laughed, "No, just thinking about what you said earlier tonight at the bar" She waited for his response but only saw a small smile creep onto his face.

She offered him a coffee and he accepted and again they sat and talked for ages. It was getting close to midnight and Jake said goodnight. He leant forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, but stopped close to her face and then touched her lips ever so softly. Hermione didn't really respond but she didn't pull away either. Jake smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Hermione"

"Goodnight Jake, sleep well"

"Oh, I will" he laughed and so did Hermione, he told her he would see her in the morning and Hermione closed the door feeling slightly dazzled. It was quite a while before sleep came over her, she thought about Jake and his wonderful nature but she couldn't get a certain man's green eyes out of her head.

***********

Harry was in the dining room waiting for his parents to come in for breakfast. To say he was in a bad mood didn't even come close. He had waken early and went to speak to his brother about his intentions with his Pa. He had not thought it through and was really running on adrenaline. He looked at his watch and it read 7.15am, so he knocked on his door.

There was no answer.

He opened the door to find his bed had not been slept in. He looked around to see if he was in his bathroom, but it was also empty.

He stalked downstairs and when he saw the house elf, he asked where his brother was, but the house elf said he hadn't come home last night. Harry stalked back into the dining room which is where he was waiting for his parents.

"Good morning son" James entered the room followed by lily

"Morning darling." Harry stood and kissed his mum and nodded to his dad. The two parents looked at each other as they knew something was wrong.

"How are you today Harry?" Lily was spreading honey on her toast and James was pouring her a cup of tea.

"Been better Mum, do you know where Jake is"

"Umm no, he didn't come home last night, he went out for dinner with the guys from his team as far as I know" James was looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah, he did and Hermione went too."

"Oh did she really? How nice, it would be good if he settled down" James received a quick kick to the ankle under the table and he looked at his wife with a questioning look.

At that precise moment, who should walk in but the very man in question.

"Good Morning family, how are you all this fine day?" Jake was leaning in and giving his mum a kiss and patted his dad's shoulder, then looked over to Harry.

"Hey Bro, enjoy dinner last night?" Lily looked at Harry and Jake and she was starting to get a little worried. She knew Hermione was the right one for Harry, but was she too late. Jake had not been this happy in ages, yet, Harry had not been so miserable either. This was a complex situation.

"I went looking for you this morning, you weren't in your room" Harry's tone was cutting and Jake knew he had pushed a few buttons.

"Really, and what could the great Harry Potter possibly require of little old me?"

Harry stood out of his chair swiftly looking for a fight. James stepped in quickly,

"Boys enough of this, sort yourselves out" James was stern and the boys backed down quickly.

"I have nothing to say to you Harry, I have done nothing wrong, I just don't understand what has got you so hot under the collar over her, she's not your girlfriend, she's your employee." Jake sat down and proceeded to butter his toast.

If things could possibly get any worse today then it just did.

"Morning Mr and Mrs Potter, Harry, Jake" Hermione walked in like she was on cloud nine. She looked tired but still happy. Jake looked up to her as she had stopped behind him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Like some breakfast sweetie" Jake bit the inside of his lip to stop from smirking.

Hermione looked at him when he said the pet name but she ignored him and only asked for a cup of tea. She could feel the tension in the room and when she looked at Harry, he was staring at her.

"Have a nice night Hermione?" Harry's voice was bitter and Hermione had no idea as to why.

"Yes, we did thank you, and what about you and Desire?" Lily raised her eyebrow at her son and at least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I think it is time to start work" Harry looked at Hermione and she quickly finished her tea. Jake leant over and kissed her on her cheek.

"Have a nice day darling and good luck," then he whispered "You're going to need it with MR-I-got-out-of-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed-Potter" Hermione laughed.

Well if the morning was anything to go by, Hermione was in for a rough day.

She wasn't wrong. Harry abused everyone on the phone and hung up on some officials. He argued with every booking she made and she couldn't get a straight answer out of him at all. It was becoming ridiculous, Hermione didn't stop for lunch, she just wanted this day to end.

It was a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi my faithful readers, you guys are so awesome, I am so flattered by the reviews and the hits to my stories. A huge thank you to you all. Sending huge kisses and hugs._

_Disclaimer: Definitely not the wonderful J .K. Rowling, she is too good for me.. _

_Sirius xoxox_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry's mood did not get any better by the end of the week. He was snappy and to be honest Hermione had had quite enough.

"Mr Potter, would you like a coffee?" Hermione stuck her head in through his door. He was writing something and at the interruption, he growled out loud.

"What is it?" Harry snapped and it didn't help that Hermione had gone back to referring to him as Mr Potter.

"Nothing, I just asked if you wanted a coffee, but to be honest I think a mood check is in order" Hermione turned and walked out of the office. She threw her pen on the table, and walked out into the kitchen.

The house elves were aware that Miss Granger did not want to be waited on so they left her to make her own coffees and such. She stormed into the kitchen and opened the cupboard with a little more force than necessary then she opened the cutlery drawer and snatched out a teaspoon. She put the kettle on and turned around then she let out a frustrated growl and put her face into her hands. Harry walked in quietly and saw her standing there with her face in her hands and he felt guilty.

"A coffee would be nice, please" Harry said it quietly but knew she would hear him. She dropped

her hands and looked at him,

"What is it Harry? What have I done to deserve this treatment from you? What has everyone done to deserve this treatment from you?"

"Nothing Hermione, I am sorry" Hermione growled again,

"No, Harry that's not good enough, you have stomped around here all week abusing everyone. I cannot put a foot right with you and if you are really that unhappy with my work, will you just tell me?"

"No Hermione that's not it at all, I am sorry I am being so rude, I don't know what has come over me." Harry walked over to her and stood in front of her, she looked at him closely. His faced looked strained and tired. It was like he hadn't had a descent night sleep for a week and she obviously wouldn't have known that he actually hadn't slept in a week.

"Harry, you look really tired, maybe you should get some rest." Harry continued looking at her and

the urge to reach out and touch her face was becoming irresistible. She heard the coffee machine switch off and she turned around to make the two coffees. Harry stepped back and tried to regain his composure.

"Harry, are you happy with me?" Hermione said as she poured the coffees.

"Yes Hermione, more than you will ever know." Hermione nodded, gave him his coffee and walked back to the office.

The afternoon moved on and the atmosphere was a little better than before.

Since it was Friday, Hermione was looking forward to seeing her mum tonight. Jake popped his head in earlier and told her he would take her home and she agreed as she wanted to talk to him on the way home.

It was 5.30pm and Hermione was clearing away her files and tidying her desk. Harry walked out and was leaning on the door frame watching her work. He felt better that he had apologised for his behaviour but he wanted to talk to her some more and get to know her without biting her head off. She turned and placed some files in the filing cabinet and saw Harry standing there, looking ever so gorgeous.

"Is there anything else you need, Harry? I was getting ready to go home."

Harry shook his head but smiled anyway. He heard his brother talking in the hall and decided against watching their interaction.

"Have a good weekend, Hermione."

"Thanks Harry, you too." Hermione collected her bag and jacket and walked out to meet Jake. Lily was standing with him talking at the front door. Jake put his hand out to Hermione and she sheepishly took it. Lily watched the exchange and smiled. She wished them both a good evening and went back into her office. Harry was watching them leave through his window.

"What is going on with you two?

"Thinking out loud, son" James had just arrived home and walked into his son's office to see how he was getting on.

"Oh, hi Dad, didn't hear you come in, how's things down at the Ministry?"

"Well, it looks like you have had a more eventful week than I did" James had walked over to stand near Harry to watch Hermione and Jake drive away.

"So, son, are you OK? Is all that problem with Jake sorted out?"  
"Yeah Jake's ok, sort of, and as for Hermione, she has turned out to be very efficient and does her work well. She's organised my diary for two months, got all my meetings booked and confirmed"

"Harry, you're talking to me now, your Dad. Are you sure everything is OK, you're not yourself?"

"Yes Dad, I am fine, it's just work" Harry walked away from the window, and went to sit at Hermione's desk.

"Oh, who am I kidding, I can't get her out of my head dad, she's amazing, she's so efficient, and she knows what I want, even before I know what I want. She has everything in order and she's only been here for a short time. How am I going to survive the month, hell how am I going to survive the year? And of course she is dating Jake." Harry had his head in his hands, while his dad watched him. James knew this was what was really bothering him. He also knew Harry wasn't letting out all the details. Maybe, just maybe, someone had finally broken through that tough exterior Harry had set around himself.

"Well, if she is so efficient and perfect for the job, then the problem must be her going out with Jake?" James knew he was pushing his luck but he thought he would try while he was on a roll.

"Dad, I don't know, I just, don't know. I want Jake to be happy but her, why her?"

"What do you mean son, why not her?"

"I don't know dad, ok, ok, what happens when they break up? Will I lose my Pa?"

"I think you know that's not really the problem son, maybe it's because she has a brain in her head and she isn't falling over the famous Harry Potter, and maybe, you're just not used to it son" Harry stared at his father and even though he wouldn't voice it, he was thinking those exact thoughts.

Harry stood and said he was going out for a swim to relax. James had a smile on his face when he went to Lily's office.

Hermione was driving along with Jake while he talked about the Quidditch tour. She asked him whether he would be back for the function dinner but he wasn't sure if he could arrange time off so early into the season.

"Jake, I want to talk to you about....us" Hermione was fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Jake, you are wonderful and I think you are too good for me, but I am not sure about a relationship at this time" Jake looked at her and was slightly amused at her discomfort.

"Hermione, we can take things slowly, if that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I do. Its also the way you ...sort of... call me pet names." Hermione was nervous, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she was also very uncomfortable with the way things had been going.

"Hermione, I am sorry, I did that this morning just to shit my brother, I am only teasing him, not you at all, and I am sorry I did that to you especially in front of mum and dad"

"Thanks Jake, please don't get me wrong, I like you, a lot, but I am not sure of anything else at the moment."

"Friends"

"Yeah, friends" Hermione was feeling slightly more relaxed that she had talked to him before he went on tour.

"Don't forget dinner tomorrow night, Ginny and Ron should be coming over."

"I think it will be great, looking forward to it" Jake smiled.

"I think you will like my friends. I have to invite them both because I think once you and Ron start on Quidditch that will be the end of any other conversation for me." Jake was glad she was starting to be more relaxed.

"Ron, Ron Weasley, the same one that went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the same one, he mentioned you may remember him. Ginny, my best friend, is his sister"

"Wow, what a small world, so does Ginny like Quidditch as well?" Jake knew the family were all into Quidditch and wondered if it had rubbed off onto their daughter.

"Well, you could say that, Ron owns the Quidditch supply shop in Hogsmeade and Ginny works with him. She also does Quidditch training classes for children and she absolutely loves it so you two should have plenty to talk about"

"Oh, I see, being cupid are we?" Jake laughed at Hermione's obvious shock.

"No, not at all, it's just that you remind me of her." Hermione was flustered and did not dare look at Jake's face, but if she had, she would have seen the look of amusement on it.

"Hermione, look at me." Hermione looked up and saw he had a smile on his face.

"It's ok, I was only joking, I would love to meet your friends and if they are as wonderful as you are, I am sure I will like them both" Jake kissed the back of her hand and Hermione felt better. They had arrived at her house and Hermione went to get out.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you want to borrow my car while I am away?" Hermione shook her head and told him that she couldn't possibly do that.

"Why, it's not like I will be using it, it will be parked in the driveway for so many months and I would feel better knowing it is being driven, please?"

"Let me think about it, OK, but thank you for the offer, you are so sweet."

"And handsome too" Jake wiggled his eyebrows, and Hermione laughed as she got out of his car.

"OK I will see you for dinner tomorrow night"

"Bye Jake, and yes, dinner at 7pm" Hermione went to the door and turned and waved and as she started to open her door, Ginny apparated behind her. Hermione jumped out of her skin and Ginny laughed. Jake was watching from his car and saw Ginny arrive.

He was looking forward to dinner tomorrow night, two good looking girls.

It was Saturday night and Hermione had done her cooking for dinner and was looking forward to introducing Ginny and Ron to Jacob. She knew Jacob would get on with both of them. Ginny had organised to come earlier so she could help Hermione set up.

Knock, Knock.

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see Ginny, but instead it was Jake.

He was holding a huge bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Some flowers for a beautiful lady" Hermione smiled and thanked him.

"So, Hermione what time is everyone coming?"

"Well, Ginny should be here soon and Ron will be here about 7.00pm. He has to lock up the shop." Jake asked if he could help with anything when he heard the door. He walked over and opened it to see Ginny standing there.

"Hello, I am Jake" Jake held out his hand and Hermione walked up behind him,

"Hi Ginny, come in" Ginny regained her composure and shook hands with Jake. She kissed Hermione on the cheek and chatted to the two of them until Ron arrived.

She introduced him to Ron and the two remembered each other straight away. Hermione was right, as always, the conversation was on Quidditch all through dinner and dessert.

The four of them sat down in front of the fire place after dinner and Jake complimented Hermione on a delicious meal.

After relaxing for a while, the four of them played twister and had lots more to drink. It was fantastic for Hermione to see the three of them getting on so well. They laughed all night and Ron was enjoying Jake's company too. Hermione knew that he would fit into her group because he was so happy go lucky. Jake actually suggested the next time they get together, they could meet at the Mexican restaurant that was becoming a weekly meeting place.

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was 3am. They were so drunk that Hermione couldn't let Jake drive home, so they all bunked at her house. Ron and Jake slept in the spare room and Ginny and Hermione slept in her bed.

It was after midday when Ginny woke up. She was the first one to get up and when she checked on the boys, they were still fast asleep. She thought it may be a good idea to brew up some hangover potion as everyone would probably need it. Hermione woke up next, and staggered into a hot shower.

The girls decided to wake up the boys at 1pm since half the day was gone.

They were in desperate need of the potion and when Ron had his shower, they decided to go out for a picnic. The plans were set and Jake went back home to have his shower and Hermione accompanied him home so she could take him back to the Burrow. Ron and Ginny apparated back home to get a picnic basket packed. Jake suggested to ask Harry if he wanted to come along and Hermione just nodded. She hoped he was in a better mood.

Jake and Hermione talked all the way back to his house; well actually he talked about Ron and Ginny all the way back to his place. Hermione was quite pleased.

Jake ran up stairs to have his shower and Hermione popped into the office to see if she had any messages. The desk was exactly the same as she had left it. She walked back outside to the sitting room to wait for Jake and was admiring the paintings in the room when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hi Harry, you startled me!" Harry just looked at her, he didn't react, he didn't do anything, he just stood there. Hermione was getting uncomfortable and she looked to see if Jake was coming but he was no where to be seen.

"Have a nice night Hermione?"

"Yes, we did, why do you ask Harry?"

"Oh, I don't know, I went to find my brother this morning, again, and the house elves told me he had not come home from Miss Granger's house, again. Imagine my surprise, Hermione."

"Why would that surprise you, Harry, the last time I checked, you were my boss, not my father" Hermione was getting whiplash with Harry's mood swings. She just didn't know how to take him anymore. First, she had the worst week in history and now it looked like it would be happening all over again.

"We are going for a picnic with my friends, and I came here so Jake could have a shower and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along. Obviously we shouldn't have wasted our time." Hermione bent down to collect her bag that she had thrown on the lounge and when she looked up Harry was right in front of her.

"I am sorry Hermione, I would like to come if that's OK?" Hermione remained cautious and looked at Harry, then Jake came downstairs and Harry stiffened,

"So, Bro, are you coming on our picnic?" Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"I take my car though" Hermione rolled her eyes, typical chauvinistic men and their cars. The three of them drove to the Burrow to pick up Ron and Ginny.

When they arrived, Ginny told them Ron had to leave as a big order had arrived in at the shop. She met Harry and was so excited he came. Even though Hermione had not said anything directly, Ginny knew that she liked him, but this new development with Jake had changed things. It was just the way her eyes lit up whenever she spoke of Harry. Ginny knew that, even though most of the conversations involved Hermione being furious with something Harry had said or done, Ginny still knew her best friend.

They found a beautiful park that backed onto a river and spent the day chatting and eating. For the first time in ages, Harry relaxed. They had a great day together and when it was time to leave, Ginny offered to show them the shop since Quidditch had been the main subject of the day and Ron would be there.

After Hermione denied, Harry did too, so Jake and Ginny apparated to the shop and left Hermione and Harry to clear away the picnic. Harry was pleased that he would be able to have some time alone with Hermione; he felt he owed her an apology.

After Jake and Ginny left, Hermione asked Harry to come back for a coffee but she warned him she still had to clean up from last night, but hopefully he wouldn't mind. They talked all the way home and it was nice to see they could have a conversation without arguing. When they arrived home, Harry laughed as he remembered the last time he was there. Hermione made a face at him and then made them both a coffee and lit the fire.

"Hermione, I owe you an apology" Harry was looking at his coffee intently.

"Harry, sometimes I just don't get you, it seems you are happy one second then furious the next."

Harry looked at her and had absolutely no idea where to start. How do you tell someone your madly jealous when you have absolutely no right to be? How do you tell someone that you want to rip off anyone's head when they even look at you, when you have no claim to that? How do you tell someone all those things when they are interested in your brother and not you?

* * *

_Ok so what do you think guys? Harry's walls are starting to collapse._

_Anyway let me know what you think._

_Review if you like!!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, I am back, hooray for uni holidays, only a month, but it's a month of writing, LOL._

_Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of my writing, you guys are awesome._

_Hope you enjoy the next installment._

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS Same yada yada still not J.K. Rowling  
_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione watched Harry's face and saw the emotions running over it, she hoped he would tell her something, anything, that would help her to make sense of things.

"Harry" he looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"Can I ask you a personal question Hermione?"

"Yeah sure, but do I have to answer it?" Hermione tried to laugh but it came out as more of a snort.

"No of course not," Harry was quiet for a few minutes and Hermione thought he might not say anything.

"Are you dating my brother?" Hermione's eyebrows raised, she hadn't expected that question.

"Umm, why do you want to know?"

Harry turned and looked at her and just nodded his head. He sat back down on the lounge and kept drinking his coffee. Hermione was torn, she didn't know whether to leave it at that or tell him no they weren't dating because they actually weren't. So she waited for Harry's answer.

"Harry, why do you want to know?" Hermione leant back in her chair and crossed her legs. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair and waited. She looked very patient and Harry wanted to wipe the smirk of her face with a passionate kiss. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts and stood up to walk over by the window.

"I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."

"OH No you don't Harry, you can't get out of it, I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"Well, you didn't answer mine."

"No"

"No what?"

"No, I am not going out with your brother, we are only good friends." The look on Harry's face was priceless and Hermione had to laugh.

"Now, I want an answer."

"I was just worried that if anything went wrong, you would leave your job and good PA's are hard to find" Hermione looked at him with utter disbelief on her face. Boy was she an idiot to think he thought anything of her. It was purely a business relationship, that's all. Well, didn't she feel like a fool.

"Ok then, I am going to get this food unpacked and hopefully Jake and Ginny will be back" Hermione stood swiftly and walked into the kitchen. Harry looked at her and couldn't believe he could be so stupid. He finally had a perfect opportunity to give her an idea that he liked her but he blew it. He had absolutely no idea how to fix this but thought it would be best if he tried to talk to her in the kitchen.

He walked in and found her leaning against the sink sniffling. He couldn't believe he had done that, he knew he mad her angry, but crying, that was something else.

"Hermione, I am sorr....."

"We're back" Jake and Ginny apparated into the lounge room and were laughing at something that had happened. They walked into the Dining room to see Harry standing there looking a little lost.

"Where's Hermione bro?" Harry pointed into the kitchen but by this time she had charmed her face to look like nothing had happened.

"Hey guys how about we catch a movie and then some dinner, my shout?" Jake was leaving in the morning and wanted to stretch out his time with them but he sensed something was wrong with Hermione.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" Jake motioned for her to come with him and she plastered a fake smile on and followed him into the spare room.

"OK spill girl, what did my stupid brother do now?" Hermione knew she could get out of this.

"Jake don't be silly, it's probably the first time we have sat in the same room without biting each others heads off. I am just a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sure, we can postpone tonight if you like?"

"No, actually I feel like going out to a movie and dinner, it will be fun."

"Ok but only if you want to?" Hermione nodded and smiled. Jake wasn't completely convinced but he didn't push the issue either. Harry watched them come out of the room and at least had the decency to lower his head.

"I think I might give the movie a miss, umm thanks for a nice day though." Harry walked over to Ginny to shake hands and did the same to Hermione. He gave his brother a friendly slap on the back and walked out the door without any complaints from anyone.

"OK, what movie are we going to see?" Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was so easily excited.

"Actually, you know what guys, I might give it a miss tonight, Jake I am so sorry, I know it's your last night, but I am really tired so I might hit the sack early." Hermione tried to sound convincing but neither Ginny or Jake were buying it.

"OK we won't go either, lets stay in then?"

"No Ginny, really I am going to go to bed, please go with Jake, it's his last night!" Jake was shaking his head but Ginny knew better than to push her when she was like this.

"OK let's go Jake, if you don't mind my company?" Ginny blushed slightly and Hermione wanted to giggle, but didn't.

"No, I would love to watch a movie with you, but Hermione, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep absolutely, I will talk to you when you get a chance to call anyway, and good luck with the tour." Jake and Ginny left and Hermione turned around to look at the mess her unit was in. She spent an hour cleaning up, which was a lot considering her wand did most of the work.

She actually did go to bed early and had a restless night's sleep. After tossing and turning for most of the night, she finally fell into an exhaustive sleep about 4am. She slept in till midday and woke up feeling worse. She spent the weekend relaxing and was ready for work Monday morning.

She apparated into work the following week progressed along nicely. Harry had been very sheepish at first but after a few hours, he was back to normal. Hermione had a great morning organising Harry's dates and had all the events he needed to be at booked and confirmed, and the other events he didn't need to be at, rejected. Hermione had a great system running and before she knew it Friday had rolled around and Jake had been gone for a week already.

The weekend was quiet and Hermione had decided to take Jake's car home on Friday to give it a run. She walked outside and was getting ready to hop into Jake's car when Harry walked out behind her.

"Hermione, where are you heading this weekend?"

"Oh, nowhere really, Jake asked me to take his car out for a run so I thought I would do him a favour, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I am free tomorrow and wondered if you would like to catch up?" Harry was really nervous, as he had put himself out on the line like this for anyone.

"Umm well I was planning on picking up Mum and taking her for a drive, but I am sure I can postpone if you like?"

"No don't postpone, I would love to take you and your mum for a drive" So the 'date' was set.

Harry arrived at 10am, per Hermione's instructions, and found she looked very lovely. She had a light blue jumper on with Navy cargo pants. Her hair was floating down around her face freely. She had prepared a picnic basket and then left to get her mum.

They picked up her Mum and took her for a drive to the country side to have a picnic. They talked in the car and Ellen was enjoying the countryside.

"Hermione, I know a nice place further up the road, would you like me to go there?" Harry had been very nice all day and Hermione found that the nerves she was experiencing earlier that day, had gone. The sun was streaming through the light scattering of clouds and the day seemed perfect so far.

"That's great Harry, lets see what you think is nice, shall we?" Ellen laughed and Hermione giggled. Harry did a pretend laugh, "Ha Ha Ha you're so funny Miss Granger"

The place Harry had stopped at was nothing short of beautiful. It was a quiet, off the road, clearing that was covered in wild flowers and scattered trees for shade.

"Oh my Harry, this is absolutely beautiful" Ellen was getting out of the back of the car and Hermione followed her out.

"Harry this is gorgeous, how did you find this place, it's so out of the way?" Hermione was gazing around the beautiful landscape.

"Dad used to bring us here when he wanted to get away from all the fuss, we spent lots of time here with Sirius and other family members." Harry was helping Hermione take everything out of the boot and settling all their belongings near some seats.

"This is so beautiful, thanks Harry, Mum loves it" Hermione motioned her head over to where Ellen was looking over the grounds.

"Yeah, Beautiful", Harry whispered, and even though Hermione didn't look at him, she knew he was looking at her and not the scenery. She refused to think anything of it, as he had made it perfectly clear last week, when he said all he was concerned about was his employee.

Hermione set the park bench for lunch, while Harry took her mother for a walk. He showed her where the river was, and told her the many stories from his childhood. Hermione could see them walking back and took a second to admire him when he wasn't being so guarded. He was leaning in close to her mum, listening intently on what she had to say. He threw his head back in a hearty laugh, and Hermione found herself laughing quietly too. Harry was such a complex person, on one hand he was so difficult and on the other he was so... normal. Hermione thought that maybe it had to do with Jake being away, and thinking of him brought some other memories close to the surface. Jake was so kind, loving, loyal and predictable, yes predictable. Hermione knew how Jake would react and more importantly what mood he would be in whereas Harry was very hard to predict. Anyway it didn't matter, as Harry was her boss and nothing more, even though she would have, very much liked to see, if there could have been something more.

"So how was your walk?" Hermione was setting out a place for her mum and Harry as they arrived back.

"Oh Hermione it is beautiful here, and I think it is wonderful that Harry shared this special place with us, don't you dear?" _Oh here we go, mum is up to her old tricks again_.

"yes, it is lovely, but I am sure Harry has shared this place with plenty of people mother, Harry would you like some pumpkin pie?"

"Thanks that would be great" Harry was looking at her with a look in his eye that could only be described as ' we are going to have this out look'. Hermione decided it was best not to make eye contact for a bit and it was easier as her mother dominated most of the conversation. Once they finished eating, Ellen told Harry to take Hermione down to the river and even after some strong opposition, Hermione found herself wandering along side Harry at the river bed.

"You really are strange, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him aghast.

"Strange, how so?" Hermione had stopped walking, while waiting for his response.

"Umm, let's see, you ask me to come on this picnic only to avoid any contact with me all day, your mother practically had to force you to come for a walk."

"Yes, well I see you have made an ally quickly." Hermione turned and continued walking down the rivers edge.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Again Harry?" Harry laughed. "What do you see in my brother? You seem so happy and at ease with him, yet with me you are so tense?"

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, she wanted to answer truthfully but in all honesty, she didn't think she could voice the truth, even to herself.

"Harry, you're very …. shall we say... unpredictable"

"Oh really, how so?"

"I never know what mood you're in, one minute, you are so sweet and fantastic, the next you are biting my head off. I can't pick your mood, its all over the place. Unlike ..." Hermione stopped, she didn't want to turn this into a competition between the two brothers.

"Unlike, Jake?" Harry seemed hurt and saddened but did not take it out on her.

"OK let me ask you a personal question Harry, why do you care if I am interested in your brother or not? I am sure you know by now that I am a professional and I would never let my personal life interfere with my work life. So what is it?" Hermione had stopped and was standing with her hand on her hip. Harry picked up a rounded stone and skimmed it across the river. He took his time answering and when she was finally about to give up she heard it.

"I honestly don't know." he said it was such conviction, she knew it was true.

Hermione was quiet for a while, she didn't know what to say. Harry broke the silence with a sentence that probably wasn't the best for this time.

"Better get back, I have work to do and I also need your presence at a meeting tonight at the Ministry." He was so business like, she raised her eyebrows and then just shook her head. Hermione turned and walked back to where her mum was, without waiting or thinking about Harry.

Ellen had put out some desserts and coffee, she could sense something had happened on their walk as Hermione arrived back with Harry quite a few steps behind her.

"So Hermione, I haven't seen you for a while, been busy with work?" Ellen smiled graciously at Harry and he smiled back.

"Yes Mum, but work hasn't been keeping me as busy as Harry's brother has actually." Hermione giggled and then shot a glance over at Harry, if she was looking for a response, she definitely found it. Harry was fuming so this inspired Hermione to go on some more.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't mention you were dating again?"

:I am sure I told you about Jake, Mum." realisation dawned on her mothers face, "OH THAT Jake, is he really your brother Harry?" Ellen had absolutely no idea of the hornets nest she was opening up.

"Yes, yes he is" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh isn't that nice, you must bring him over for dinner Hermione?"

"Yes Mum I will, he is really busy at the moment, but when he is back, I will call you."

"Harry, dear, you will come too, won't you?" Harry smirked a smile at Hermione's obvious distress over this new development.

"I would love to Mrs Granger."

"Well I think it's time we called it a day, don't you Harry?, I believe you have a work function to attend."

"Yes, as do you Miss Granger." Hermione stood and started taking things back to the car. Harry followed closely behind her. She turned around and whispered furiously at him "What the hell are you playing at Harry?" Harry reached across her and placed the shrunken bags into the boot trapping her between the boot and his body. He stepped in very close to her and whispered back, "I have no idea what you are talking about." His breath puffed onto her face and she found her head was spinning from his close proximity. A considerable amount of time passed by in silence. Harry had not moved, except for his hand reaching up slowly to brush a strand of her away from her face. At his touch, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt the electric sparks shoot through her body, starting at the point where they were joined. Harry leant in closer and waited till she opened her eyes to look at him, she slowly opened them and stared into his large green orbs. They were standing so close now, it would only take a gush of wind to push them together. Hermione's heart was beating so loudly she thought he would be able to see it pounding out of her chest. Harry stepped forward in between her parted legs, but did not connect his body with hers. This movement just gave him easier access to her lips. He searched her face, and then leant forward to gently touch his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and waited for a response from her and he didn't need to wait very long. He felt her small, gentle hands slowly slide up his body to rest on his chest. Harry felt bold enough to attempt to deepen the kiss and just when he was about to turn his head to the side, they heard Ellen mumbling on her way to the car. Hermione pushed Harry back and he jumped back. They were both flushed and just stared at each other. Hermione touched her fingers to her lips and was the first to step away from his body and she felt the immediate loss.

_Oh my freakin Merlin, what did I just do. _Hermione's thoughts were everywhere, how could she kiss her boss, was she completely stupid or what?

The drive home was, understandably quiet. They dropped off her mother first and it was quite obvious she thought the world of Harry. She invited him over for dinner on Wednesday night and after lots of hugs and kisses, Harry and Hermione drove to her place.

Harry attempted a conversation but to no avail. He pulled up in front of her house and she got out without even saying goodbye. Harry got out and walked around to the back of the car where she was shrinking her picnic basket. She took a deep breathe and turned around to face Harry. He was standing much closer than she would have liked.

"Harry, thank you for a nice day, what time is the meeting tonight?" Harry watched her and could see the distress in her body language, but it made him want her even more.

"Umm, it's at 7, I could pick you up, if you like?"

"No, I will meet you there."

"Umm Hermione..."

"Goodbye Harry, see you later." He watched her walk inside and with the close of the door, she was gone. He let out the deep breathe he didn't even know he was holding and for some reason he seriously doubted she would show up for the meeting tonight, let alone work on Monday.

_OK so what did you think? _

_Thanks for being so patient with me, you guys are awesome. Hopefully we should start to see a nicer Harry now. ;-)_

_Remember, review if you like!!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry drove home deep in thought. Why did he kiss her? He wanted to show her they could spend time together without him letting his moods get in the way. _But NO, I had to go and blow it, one things for sure though, it wasn't her being with Jake that would make her leave her job, it was me and my bloody hormones._

Harry arrived home and threw Jake's keys on the counter. He walked up the stairs to his room and on the way he heard his mother call to him.

"Harry, darling," Harry turned around and walked back to where she was coming out of her office. She had her arms full of papers, and Harry took them from her.

"Mother, do you need to take so many papers with you, you will hurt yourself." Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked into the dining room, where the pile of papers on the table exceeded the pile Harry was carrying.

"Mum, what is all of this?"

"Oh Harry, it's all the preparations for the St Mungo's Ball, it's becoming bigger than Merlin himself," Lily laughed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to remind you about the meeting tonight your dad and Sirius are already over there trying to organise everything, apparently it's been a mess down there." Lily continued with her sorting and Harry nodded and walked out, Lily noticed he looked like he had a lot n his mind.

"Harry, care to talk about it?" Lily didn't look up but she knew that Harry had stopped.

"Nah Mum, it's ok, I am fine." Harry walked up the stairs and went to have his shower, maybe the hot water would relax his tense muscles.

***************

Harry walked into the meeting about 20 minutes before it was due to start. He saw his father and Sirius and walked over to greet them. He was trying very hard to concentrate on what his father and Godfather were saying but he found his eyes were scanning the room, as there was already about 30 people in the large convention room. Hermione had seen Harry walk in but as she was talking to Amy, James Potter's assistant, she didn't want to appear rude by leaving. She watched him scan the room and since she was with a group of people he could not see her.

She was so angry with her self once she got home, she did something that was completely out of character for her, she threw a tantrum. She walked in and threw her handbag on the lounge, she screamed and then picked up the scatter cushions and threw them into her fireplace. She did this for a while and when she was finished, she sat down on the floor and laughed. Yes, she laughed. She decided she was not going to let Harry Potter get the better of her and she was certainly not going to let him put her in a position where she would jeopardise her job. She had a nice shower and with an improved outlook, she dressed to kill and went to work.

Harry was talking to his father when the coordinator asked for everyone to be seated. He turned around to walk over to the large meeting table when he saw her standing by his seat. She was wearing a tight black skirt that came to mid thigh, considerably shorter than what she would normally wear and a low cut black jacket. Her hair was laying down in loose curls and she applied some light make up to emphasise her features. James, Sirius and Harry approached the table where she was standing.

"Hello Hermione, I wasn't sure you were going to make it." Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. James smiled and walked over to introduce Sirius to Hermione.

"Very nice to meet you Mr Black." Hermione shook hands with him.

"No it's nice to meet you Miss Granger, I have heard quite a bit about you." Sirius smiled and James stepped in to join in with the conversation.

"Sirius, don't embarrass her, leave the poor girl alone." James laughed at his best friend.

"James thinks you're wonderful Hermione, he doesn't stop talking about how efficient you are, how organised you have managed you get my Godson," Hermione blushed and giggled. Harry tried to step in,

"Oh come on Sirius, I am not that bad."

"So Hermione, where were you working before you started with the Potters?" Harry stood there looking very lost. He sat in the chair where his name was placed and started to look through his papers. The conversation between the three of them went on for a few more minutes then Hermione excused herself and sat next to Harry.

"You look nice."

"Thank you Mr Potter, but I am sure my attire is not on the agenda this evening." Hermione didn't make eye contact with him and Harry was starting to get frustrated.

Hermione was busy taking notes and passing papers that Harry required. The reason the meeting was called was because they had conflicting evidence over a prisoner who was charged with using Dark magic. It was a very heated meeting and Harry was very involved in the conversations. At times Hermione lent into him, giving him some advise. Most times it was just bringing his attention to something one of the others members had stated earlier.

Sirius and James were watching the interaction between Harry and Hermione and they winked at each other. When they were busy, they worked exceptionally well together, it was all the other times that they managed to stuff up and annoy the crap out of each other.

After three hours the meeting ended and most of the officials had left with their assistants, Harry was still talking to James and Sirius and they suggested dinner at home, Hermione tried to refuse but James and Sirius wouldn't have any of it.

"Hermione, how did you arrive tonight?"

"I apparated in Harry, I will meet you at your place."

"Hermione, wait...." She stopped and turned to look at him, Harry found he could not voice what his was thinking.

"I will see you at home," Hermione nodded and walked to the apparition spot.

Once at the house Hermione walked into her office to drop off her papers and make a few quick notes to follow up on Monday. She was leaning over her desk, giving Harry a lovely view of her long legs. She stood up and Harry stepped back into the doorway so she would think he just arrived. He was lucky this time, she didn't turn around instead she walked over to the filing cabinet and placed a few files in there. She turned around to see Harry standing at the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat and luckily for her, he wouldn't have noticed.

"Harry, is there anything you need?"

"Oh Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Umm, mum's waiting for you so she can serve dinner." Harry was leaning against the door frame looking completely and absolutely irresistible. He had removed his tie and just had his black shirt unbuttoned and pulled out from his pants, hanging loosely over his body. Hermione nodded since she couldn't voice anything at this point in time, and walked past him, out into the dining room. Harry followed and they sat down to enjoy a lovely dinner. Lily very conspicuously, made sure Harry and Hermione were seated together with James at the head of the table and her and Sirius on the opposite side. They had a great dinner with the antics of James and Sirius' school days holding most of the conversation. Hermione could not remember the last time she had laughed so much as well as laughing with Harry. During the course of dinner, he had placed his arm across the back of her chair and had been unconsciously playing with her hair.

"So Hermione, what do you do in your spare time?" Sirius was pouring some scotch for everyone as they had finished the wine and decided to move on.

"Not much spare time I am afraid." Hermione thanked him for the drink.

"Has Harry taken you down to the stables to ride the horses yet?" Hermione was just about to say that Jake had offered, but decided against it so she just shook her head no.

"Jake had offered to take you down to the stables, didn't he get to do it before he left?" Lily had such an innocent look on her face, it was hard to think she was stirring the pot.

"Oh do you know our Jake?" Sirius asked. Harry's arm dropped from it's resting place and the movement did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Oh yes" Harry's sarcastic tone cut through the air and if fate was just trying to test Hermione it was playing one beauty of a game with her, because who should walk in at that moment, yes, Jake.

"Hey everyone!," Jake's excited voice broke the silence and Hermione spun around on her chair. He saw her face and his lit up.

"Oh man, what a greeting party, Mione, you're here!" Jake yelled her name and dropped his bag to get a hug from her. At seeing his face, she immediately smiled and stood to greet him. James, Lily and Sirius were standing to greet Jake as well while Jake grabbed Hermione and spun her around. The length of her skirt was not a wise choice but Harry was the only one who noticed.

"Wow, she does know Jake huh!" James laughed at Sirius and they spent the next couple of hours chatting to Jake about his tour and why on earth he was back home so early. He told them they had two buys in a row, which was rare, so the team got permission to go home for a couple of days. They all chatted until it was very late. James and Lily excused themselves and went to bed and Sirius was getting up to leave as well but after some, not so gentle persuasion he stayed for another hour. It was getting close to 3.30am and Hermione decided to make it a night. It didn't escape her that Harry was a little off edge since his brother arrived, so she took the opportunity to hopefully, keep Harry in a good mood. She stood up to get her bag and Sirius and Jake looked at her to say goodnight. Jake stood up to take Hermione home.

"It's OK Jake, I am going to apparate home, you get some rest." He wasn't going to take no for an answer and Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle with Jake. She looked at Harry and he was looking at his scotch, not paying any attention to what was happening around him. Sirius said goodnight and walked Hermione out to the car.

"Bye Sirius, it was so wonderful meeting you, hopefully we will see each other again." Hermione hugged him and he whispered into her ear, "Oh I am sure you will be seeing me again, Miss Granger, and do me a favour, look after him." Hermione pulled back sharply and looked at him with a confused look.

"Who?" "I think you know Miss Granger, you are a very clever young lady." Sirius smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Jake walked around to open her door and said goodnight to his 'uncle'.

The conversation on the way home consisted of Jake telling Hermione how his team were progressing. It was good for her as she knew all the people he was talking about. They pulled up in her driveway and she went to say goodnight but she noticed how tired he was and suggested he crash in her spare room for the remanding part of the night, which was very little by this time. Jake refused, saying he would be fine and that it wasn't too far to drive back home. After trying to convince him unsuccessfully, Hermione said goodnight. Jake leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, this small action shook Hermione to her core. She smiled at Jake and raised her hand to gently stroke his face. She turned and left to retire for the small amount of night she had left. She had a nice hot shower and went to lay in bed. She laid there for a few minutes thinking about Harry and Jake, she can't kid herself anymore, she needed to decide where her feelings lay and not lead the other one along anymore. There was Jake on one hand, he was kind, loving and a generally wonderful man. He has also been so nice to her from the minute she saw him in the pool that day of her interview. And he has certainly made his interest in her known. On the other hand we have Harry, there has been a certain something about him since she met him. Something deep inside her stirs every time she is with him or she sees him. It is so deep she can't even explain it in terms she can understand and that kiss she had with him yesterday was completely unbelievable. But it all came down to one thing, he was her boss. Whereas Jake was free, good looking and certainly willing. Hermione let out a frustrated gasp and decided to think about it when she wasn't so tired. She turned over and snuggled into her blankets and just before sleep overtook her, she jumped up with a fright and a horrible shiver ran down her back. She had a horrible feeling something terrible had gone wrong.

Further away, on the bend that you take to turn into the Potter's street, a car laid slumped up against a tree with the driver bleeding furiously from the multiple wounds. His last breathe before he blacked out was Hermione.

_Hi Guys _

_hope you like it, sorry it's a cliff hanger ;-)_

_as always, review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxox_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione's dream was getting weird, she was dreaming of her and Harry riding horses but the horse was speaking to her, he was tapping, over and over again. Her dream started to fade and she realised the tapping wasn't. She opened her eyes and realised it was only just breaking dawn, who on earth could be sending her an owl at this time, she certainly had not had enough sleep. She opened her window and the owl flew in and waited for his letter to be delivered. Hermione sleepily, fumbled her way to release the letter. She opened it and tried to focus but the 9 words printed on the letter sobered her up immediately.

Hermione,

Please come to St Mungo's immediately.

The Potters.

She could not tell you how she managed to shower, dress and get to St Mungo's, but at this point she was rushing down the hallway to emergency. The lady at the desk told her room 19, and all of a sudden her feet felt like they were concrete blocks. She forced herself to the door entrance and took a shaky breathe, and pushed the door open.

The first thing she saw and heard was Lily crying and James comforting her. Her brain was not functioning, and she couldn't voice a word, she slowly walked over to the bed and looked at the body who was covered in bruises and scratches. The face was hardly recognisable but she knew who it was and felt her legs giving way.

"Jake" she mumbled as her heart broke and she sobbed, but she gave way to the darkness was covering her and felt herself falling.

James saw Hermione sliding down and before he could voice it, Harry had come from his spot in the corner, to catch her as she fell.

"Harry, take her outside and get her some water. She is just in shock" Harry picked her up and carried her out to the lounge in the hallway. He lay her down with her head on his lap and then summoned a glass of water. He dropped small droplets into her mouth and then she slowly came around. She tried to sit up but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione you need to rest."

"Harry, let me go, it's Jake in there and it's my fault."  
"What?"

"JUST LET ME GO." Harry let her go but stayed on the lounge chair. He watched her run to Jake's side and realised he would never have her. He would have to learn to be happy for her, happy while his heart was breaking in two.

Hermione walked back into the room and cried. She walked over to his bed and gently touched his face,

"What happened Mr Potter?"

"He had an accident Hermione, he totalled his car just at the end of our road. It was fortunate that Harry heard the crash and went to investigate, otherwise he may have died." Lily sobbed again but still held her son's hand. Hermione gently grabbed the other hand and even though she didn't voice it, she felt incredibly guilty. James must have seen the look on her face, "It's not anyone fault Hermione" Harry walked back into the room, but his presence went unnoticed.

"No, Mr Potter, it is someone's fault, I told him to stay with me, but he insisted on going home, I should have forced him to stay, I shouldn't have let him go. This is MY fault." Lily stood and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault, this was an accident OK, it is not your fault." Hermione held onto Lily like her life depended on it. Once she calmed down the two girls went out to get a coffee. It was going to be a long day. James and Harry were left in the room and Harry broke the silence.

"Dad, do you think he will pull out of it?" Harry was staring down at his little brother and felt the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Let's hope so son, I don't know what we would do if we lost him." After 5 minutes, James went to check on Lily and Hermione and on the way found the Healer. It was better that Jake remained in the coma for the next 24 hours so his body could repair itself. It certainly looked good. The healers were performing spells on him all day, trying to get the internal bleeding to repair it self. The broken bones had been repaired with skelegrow but all the other injuries needed time to heal.

Lily and Hermione were sitting in the cafeteria talking over there coffee.

"Lily, I am so sorry, I can't shake the feeling that's it is all my fault. If I just apparated home, or if I pushed him to stay, none of this would have happened." Hermione started crying again.

"Hermione, you listen to me, Jake would never blame you for any of this, and neither do we, do you hear me young lady?" Lily was holding her hands tightly over the table.

"I think we had better head back Lily, James will need a coffee."

Lily stood and saw her husband walk in, his face seemed a little relieved and she picked it straight away.

"What's happened?" Hermione started trembling thinking the worst.

"It's OK, Lily, Hermione, they are going to keep him under sedation for the next 24 hours so his body can repair itself and then he will be fine." Both the girls hugged him and the three of them walked back to the room. As they walked in they found Harry leaning over his brother crying. He stood when he heard the door open, and quickly brushed his tears away. Lily tried to comfort him but he walked past her. Lily looked at Hermione and she nodded. First she walked over to Jake and kissed him on the head. "I will be back" she told him.

"Harry" Hermione had found him downstairs sitting in the court garden. From his position, he had a beautiful view of the sunrise. He turned slightly to his name but otherwise did not move.

"Harry, are you OK?"

"Why do you care, Hermione?" Harry looked away from her and did not care that he was being extremely rude. He felt her sit next to him and she reached over to hold his hand. He didn't pull away but instead took her hand with his to rest on his lap. His thumbs caressed the back of her hands and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Your dad just said the Healers told him Jake will be ok" Her voice sounded so loud in the silence.

Harry just nodded. He looked up and watched the sun rising over the trees. Hermione followed his gaze and even though she was anxious to get back to Jake, she realised that Harry needed her at this moment. He pulled her hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Let's go I know you want to be in there." Hermione nodded and as Harry let go of her hand she dropped hers back down. Harry dusted of his pants and turned to leave. Hermione stepped in front of him and hugged. She held him tightly and after a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to her, he hugged her back. She felt the warm patch of tears forming on her shoulder and hugged him even tighter. They stood there for quite a while and when Harry pulled back, Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Your brother will be fine Harry" Hermione wished she was as sure as she sounded. They walked back to the room hand in hand and when they walked in Hermione was surprised to see Ginny had arrived.

"Gin what are you doing here?" Ginny hugged her friend and asked if she was OK. Hermione gave her the over view of what had happened and since Ginny knew her best friend so well, she told her they would speak later.

"How did you find out Ginny?" Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the room alone since it was almost 10 o'clock and James and Lily went home to make a few phone calls. Apparently Ginny told them it was all over the news and that was how she knew where Hermione would be.

Harry received an owl from his parents and was told to go home and they needed to deal with the press together. Hermione stayed at the hospital and since Ginny left earlier, she was alone. It was after lunch when Jake started to move his hands. His eyes started to flutter open and Hermione called for the Healers.

"Mione, what happened?"

"Jake, just relax, you shouldn't even be awake yet." The healers filed into the room and were astounded at the site before them, Jake had woken himself up from an induced coma. He shouldn't have been awake yet. The Healers ran around doing spells and diagnosis tests. Hermione was being pushed back towards the door when she heard Jake call her.

"Mione please don't go." She walked over to his bed and gently took his hand. He held onto her tightly. The healers were very pleased with his progress and left to inform the Potters.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Jake smiled and pulled her hand up to kiss it.

"I feel like I was run over by a semi trailer." Hermione tried to laugh but she couldn't. The tears were building up and threatening to spill over. Jake smiled at her and touched her cheek. She was sitting on his bed next to him, and he gently pulled her in to hold her. She let her tears spill and then babbled out all the feelings of guilt she had. Jake tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen.

"Jake, this would have never happened if I had just apparated, this is all my fault. You could have died." Hermione was still crying into Jake's shoulder and he was trying very hard to console her but was not succeeding. He lifted her face towards his and brushed the hair of her face. His thumb wiped away the tears and he gently leant forward to kiss her. Hermione knew what was coming but she couldn't fight it if she tried. When they touched lips she waited for the sparks, she waited for the surges of electricity to fill her being. It did not come. She pulled back but not before Harry had walked in and caught them in the embrace. James and Lily were a few steps behind him and he ran into them on the way out.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily called out to him.

"I am an idiot, that's what's wrong." James and Lily walked into the room and were so overjoyed that Jake was sitting up and looked so well they decided to deal with Harry later. Hermione was sitting on the bed and got up to move when Lily approached.

"Oh son, I am so happy you're awake." Lily was crying tears of joy and James was smiling, the obvious relief visible on his face. Jake hugged his parents as they doted over him. He knew Hermione didn't feel the same way that he did, it was hard to admit to himself but it was the facts. He was not stupid, he had seen the way she looked at Harry. He just hoped that she might learn to love him as much as did her. Maybe he needed to try harder. Maybe she could care for him like he wanted, she was here at the hospital and she was distressed about everything that happened. Jake was not one to give up so easily, so he decided he was going to give it one more shot to see if he could get the beautiful Hermione Granger to love him.

************

About 6pm Hermione was completely dead on her feet. It had been a ridiculous 24 hours and she was in desperate need of sleep. She said her goodbyes and didn't feel too guilty about leaving since the whole Quidditch team were there. The private room was packed to the rafters. She kissed Jake on the cheek and told him she would see him tomorrow after work.

"OK, Hermione,..." Jake whispered, "I love you" Hermione smiled and touched his cheek, she kissed his cheek and told him, "I know Jake, can we talk about this later?"

Jake smiled and nodded. He turned his attention back to his team and Hermione quietly sneaked out. She went downstairs and sat on the same seats her and Harry had sat on earlier that day. When she turned around to face the other way, she could see the last glimpses of the sun fading away. Why did she always manage to complicate her life, things couldn't ever just be simple with her. She stood and walked to the apparition point and stumbled into her lounge room. She did make one decision today and that was, she was not going to think about the Potters tonight, she needed some rest. A nice hot bath and a few glasses of red wine later, Hermione put on her night slip and crawled into bed. Boy, she was going to sleep well tonight.

*************

It was two o'clock in the morning when Hermione heard a banging on her door.

"Open up" She couldn't make out the voice so she grabbed her wand. She opened her door and was shocked to see Harry standing before her.

"Herrrrmmmione, what are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you're drunk, get in here now." Hermione pulled him in but he lost his balance and fell on top of her. Hermione's breath was knocked out of her and she struggled to get out from under him.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, get off me, I can't move." Harry tried to stumble off her but found he didn't want to. He grabbed her arms and locked them in one hand above her head and looked into her eyes. His other hand travelled down her side and he could feel her body through the light night slip she had on.

"Harry, please, you're drunk. Come on I will make up the spare bed for you." Hermione was so lost in his eyes, she didn't register his mouth coming closer to hers. He kissed her with so much passion, it nearly had her undone. His kiss was passionate, urgent and strong and his body being pressed against hers did little to help Hermione come to her senses. She found she could not think but wanted to feel. Somewhere in the midst of the passion, Harry must have realised his weight on top of her was making it difficult for her to move or breathe so he rolled over but held onto her taking her with him. The kiss continued until their lungs were demanding attention.

"Harry, we can't." Harry continued kissing her neck and collar bone.

"You have no idea what you do to me Hermione." Harry stopped and looked at her. He could see the guilt in her eyes and read it that she felt guilty for cheating on Jake. How could he be so stupid. He moved her off him and tried to stand. He made his way for the door, which was still open from when he arrived. He stumbled over to the door so he could leave but Hermione grabbed her wand and screamed '_Colloportus' _and the door slammed shut. This spell would not have been a problem for Harry but in his state of inebriation, he didn't have the common sense or the will to leave. He slumped down on the floor and he felt Hermione's hands gently pull him up. He stood with her and she guided him into her spare room. She took of his shoes and his belt and pulled back the covers, so he could lay down. He sat on the bed and he mumbled sorry. She pretended not to hear him so she wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Harry, try to sleep OK, I am next door, if you need anything." Hermione walked towards the door but this time she heard him more clearly.

"Hermione, sorry."

"Harry. Please don't do this now Ok, we have had a huge day." Hermione went to turn off the light but Harry continued.

"I won't trouble you anymore, you and Jake won't be bothered by me anymore." His voice was heartbroken.

"Harry please don't do this, it's not like that..." but Harry didn't want to listen, he turned over and covered himself up with the blankets.

Hermione sighed and turned off the light. Truth be told, it would be a while before sleep would take her tonight.

_Hi _

_Hope you enjoyed this one, poor Hermione is getting more and more into trouble._

_Anyway shouldn't be too long for the next one._

_As always Review if you like !!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi Guys_

_back again, I know I am updating fast and furious but it's nice to have time to let my story flow without worrying about essay due dates. Anyway hope you like this one._

_Disclaimer: Not J., never will be, she is too clever..._

_Sirius xoxo_

**CHAPTER 9**

When her eyes opened, she knew that Harry had left. She didn't need to check, she just knew it. She arrived at work at her normal time to find Harry was not in his office where he normally was. She started work, but when the phone calls were coming in and she had a list of 6 people for Harry to return calls to, she decided to investigate.

She went out to the kitchen to ask the house elves if they had given Harry breakfast yet. He had not been seen at all that morning and Hermione knew why. She asked if they could show her to his room and they were happy to oblige. Hermione knocked on the door but there wasn't any answer. She opened it and quickly looked around and when she saw the room was empty she went back to work.

Her phone was ringing so she rushed to her desk hoping it was Harry. She took another message for him and then sat down at her desk. A couple of minutes later she heard Harry's office door open, he walked out as if he had been all morning.

"Harry, you're here!"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is Monday, I am sure you are well aware of our starting time." Hermione looked at him completely confused. What was going on with him today? The rest of the day went by quickly and quietly. He made no conversation with her except for work. He told her on Saturday he would be leaving to go to Paris for work but she was to remain here and he would notify her what files he required.

The rest of the week progressed the same way and the only bit of excitement in the house was when Jake came home on Wednesday. They had a family dinner together and it was uncomfortable to say the least. It was probably worse that Jake was the centre of attention and kept saying things like, glad to be spending more time at home with you Hermione and what are we doing on the weekend?

It was quite clear that he wanted more from her and he wasn't giving her an opportunity to reject him.

It was Friday night and Hermione was very glad to see the end of this week. Harry had been less than sociable all week and knowing he was going away next week made her feel worse. She really wanted to speak to him about last weekend. She decided she was going to talk to him whether he like it or not, so she walked into his office and found he was on the phone.

"Of course, I will be there"

"Yes just make sure the bookings are done"

"I know I miss you too sweetheart" Hermione stopped in her stride when she realised the phone call was personal not business.

"Its only two more days to wait and we can do anything you want."

"Love you Jen, bye"

Hermione turned around and walked out holding her stomach, willing it with all her might not to throw up. She couldn't believe it, everything that had happened was a joke. She ended up being another one of those conquests the great Harry Potter gets. She felt stupid and angry but most of all hurt. She had finally realised her feelings and it was all for nothing.

She sat down and decided to leave, she called him on the intercom and said she was off and to have a safe trip. Before he could respond she was out of the office and out the door, heading down the footpath to the large gates. Lily was working in the garden and saw Hermione leaving.

"Bye Hermione, have a nice weekend."

"You too Mrs Potter, bye" she continued walking until she was out on the street. She apparated home and spent a lonely evening watching movies and shedding quite a few tears.

************

Jake tried to get Hermione to go out a few times but she always refused making up one excuse after the other. Three weeks after Harry had left, she was home alone when she heard a knock at the door. She took of her cleaning gloves and went to open the door.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hi Jake, what are you doing here?" Hermione was surprised to see him but she was also a little anxious.

"Just wanted to pop over so you wouldn't have time to think of an excuse when I ask you out tonight." Jake had that gorgeous crooked smile on his face and Hermione found herself laughing.

"OK Jake, no excuses, where are we going?" Jake punched the air with his fist and Hermione moved over so he could come in.

She offered him a drink and they sat down to chat. It was all set for that night, the whole team had to return to training since Jake was well enough to go back with them. They were all meeting at the local pub and it was set for 7pm. Hermione bid Jake farewell and he told her he would be back to pick her up.

Jake arrived at 6.30pm and looked absolutely irresistible. He had a navy blue shirt on with navy blue pants. It wasn't anything fancy, but they fit him well and he had a great body. All the swimming and exercise had definitely paid off. Hermione was wearing a short red crop top with black pants. Jake was very impressed and let his pleasure known.

"Wow you are beautiful, Hermione." Jake walked in and very slowly placed his hand on her white exposed skin on her waist. She didn't pull away so he felt brave enough to lean into her. He pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her neck with his thumb caressing her cheek. He leant in and pressed his lips to hers. He waited, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to but then he felt her small hands reaching behind his neck to lock on to him. He deepened the kiss and held her very tightly to his masculine body. Hermione melted into his embrace and let herself feel for once. She has been feeling so many different emotions lately so it was nice to just let go. Once the kiss ended, the smile on Jake's face could light up a room in complete darkness.

"Hermione, I …."

"Jake, please don't say it, I can't say it back to you yet, and I don't want you to feel bad, could you just give me some time?" Hermione had placed her finger on his lips and after she spoke he kissed them.

"OK, but I want you to know how I feel OK, I really have strong feelings for you Hermione and I understand how you feel, you must have been hurt in the past, but you also need to know you can trust me Hermione I would never hurt you."

"I know that Jake, and I don't want to ever hurt you either." Jake leant in and kissed her again and this time the kiss was a little more passionate than the last one. After a while, they decided they had better go or else they would be there all night.

They met the team at the pub and after a pub dinner and lots of drinks they headed over to the section where people where 'trying' to do karaoke. Hermione could not remember the last time she laughed so much, everyone was in stitches by the time the night was over. Alicia and Hermione were deep in conversation yet again, while the guys were attempting to improve their singing skills.

"So Hermione, what's happening between you and Jake?" Alicia raised her eyebrows making Hermione laugh.

"I don't know, I think we are going out together, I think?"

"What I think is, you're drunk" Hermione laughed and then stopped dead. Alicia waited.

"Alicia, I don't know, I care about him, I care a lot, but do I love him, I can't say." Alicia looked at her new friend, "Hermione, sweetie, love grows, it isn't something that is immediately there, you can't really say that love is something you feel for someone before you know them. Give yourself some time and don't be so hard on yourself, you two make a great couple." Alicia hugged her but Hermione couldn't get her words out of her head. She has felt love immediately, she knows what it is like to love someone before you really got to know them and she also knows it will never ever work with him. He has moved on and it's time she did too.

"Hermione, anything else on your mind mate?" Alicia was watching the conflicting thoughts running over her face.

"No, Alicia, just thinking that's all."

The boys came back laughing and everyone was teasing Jake for the hopeless rendition he did of under the board walk. Jake sat down next to Hermione and he put his arm around the back of her chair, "What's up Jake?"

"Oh they're just teasing me." Jake gave Todd and Mike a one finger salute and the rest of the team burst out laughing. Since the pub was closing and they had to leave on Monday, they decided to call it a night. Jake and Hermione said goodnight to everyone and she wished them well on the remanding part of their tour.

Jake had had quite a bit to drink so Hermione decided he was not driving home and he asked if he could stay at her place. She didn't deny him.

Hermione walked in and turned on the lights and Jake made his way in to the lounge room. He put his jacket down and took Hermione's hand and pulled her into him. He kissed her and she returned it with just as much passion.

*************

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. She turned over and felt the suns warm rays on her face. She thought about Jake in the next room. He was wonderful and caring so he deserved a girlfriend who gave her 100%. She got up and had a warm shower, then started on breakfast. As she was cooking Ginny flooed her and asked if she could come over to catch up. Ginny arrived a few seconds later and the girls were catching up when Jake walked in.

"Hi Ginny." Jake walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss and Ginny's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Umm Morning Jake, I didn't know you were here." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione and she laughed.

"I was going to tell you but you only just got here." Hermione finished serving out the breakfast she had made and the three of them caught up. It was obvious Ginny was busting to talk to Hermione so Jake excused himself so he could go home and pack for his tour tomorrow. He planned on meeting them later that afternoon. As he was leaving, Ginny remembered the reason she had come over,

"Hermione, Mum wants you to come for dinner tonight, she's winging she hasn't seen you for so long."

"OK Jake can come too can't he?"

"Yeah of course, Merlin you know mum, if she doesn't cook for an army, she's not cooking at all." Jake smiled and gave her a hearty kiss then left.

"OK Buddy, spill the beans, when did all this happen?" Hermione laughed at the way Ginny sounded like her mum.

"Well actually only yesterday, last night to be precise." Ginny sat down on the couch and waited for the rest.

"AND..."

"Well, you know what Gin, I am not waiting for anyone anymore, I am sick of being left behind so I decided I am going to give it a shot with Jake."

"OH MERLIN, you're in love with Harry Potter, aren't you?" Ginny had this uncanny way of uncovering the truth where Hermione was concerned.

" I did not say that !!!"

"You didn't have too, I know you Hermione, I know you better than you know yourself, Oh Merlin you are in love with Harry!" Hermione sat there and was too embarrassed to even look at her best friend. Ginny stood up and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Sweetie, you can't do this to Jake, it's not fair, he has real feelings for you."

"I know Ginny, but Harry has a girlfriend in Paris and I haven't even seen him for a month. For all I know, he could be married by now."

"Hermione you are being silly, and you know it."

" I can't do it Ginny, I am going to try with Jake, he is wonderful and I can learn to love him." Ginny fell back onto her bottom, "WHAT, can you even hear yourself, you can not learn to love someone, it has to be there from the start, come on Hermione, you know that." Ginny was completely shocked that her best friend was acting so irrational. This was so out of character for her, Ginny started to wonder if someone had cursed her.

"Ginny, Jake is my boyfriend and I plan to make the best of this situation..."

"You made this situation Hermione!!!"

"I plan to make the best of this situation and I will give Jake 100%. End Of Story."

"OK, but can I ask a question. What happens when Harry comes back?" Hermione tried hard not to show Ginny her reaction, but Ginny didn't miss it.

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter, I am Jake's girlfriend and I will give him 100%."

"You keep telling yourself that matey, one day YOU might believe it." Ginny knew there was no use continuing this with Hermione, she was very stubborn when she wanted to be, so Ginny stayed for a little bit longer then she left to help her mum prepare dinner.

It was only an hour later that Jake came back. He was all packed and ready to leave and since he knew he wouldn't see her for a couple of weeks, he wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They decided to stay in and watch a few movies. The weather outside was really bad so it was a perfect day to stay in. The time came for dinner and the couple apparated over to the Burrow.

"Hermione, Jake, how are you two going?" Ron's red hair popped out from the kitchen, obviously trying to sneak some food from his mother. Molly Weasley came around the corner to meet her guests and was so pleased to see Hermione had found someone so wonderful. Jake was a complete hit at the family dinner. Ginny kept shooting glances at Hermione unbeknown to anyone else. The guys talked Quidditch all night which was good as it involved Ginny too. Jake gave her some pointers for her business, teaching the kids Quidditch. They talked for ages. Hermione bailed out of the conversation once Quidditch had started for the third time and at this time she was helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hermione, Jake is so lovely." Hermione knew it was coming, but she couldn't really get out of it.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, I work for his brother."

"Oh really, you work for Harry Potter." _Man did everyone had to mention his name..._

"Yes, so how's Mr Weasley and all the other Weasley's?" It didn't work.

"Good dear, but do tell me about Jake, he seems like he really likes you, are there wedding bells on the horizon? You know I would be happy to have the wedding here, dear, it would be no trouble at all. I did Fleur and Charlie's wedding and it went off fantastic..."

"Woooo Mrs Weasley, we only started going out together this week, gees there's no wedding bells yet. At all actually."

"Yes dear, of course not, but you keep my offer in mind, you're not getting any younger you know."

Hermione continued packing up the dishes and shook her head of all the chatter Mrs Weasley was still doing. _Man that woman is relentless._

When Hermione walked back into dining room the conversation was still on Quidditch. She sat and waited, and waited. It was close to midnight and Hermione thought she had better get going. Jake said goodnight to everyone and was still talking to Ginny about her business when they were walking to the fireplace.

"Anyway Ginny, I am sure Jake would love to stay and talk your ear off but we have to go, love ya, catch you later." Hermione stepped into the floo and Jake followed.

"Oh man, what a fantastic night, thank you so much for taking me, Mione," Jake looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah they are such a great family, I love them." Jake gave her a big kiss and said goodnight. He promised to owl her when he could and she said not to stress and to look after himself.

"Love you Mione." Jake leant in and gave her another kiss.

"Jake..."

"It's OK, I just wanted you to know." Jake gave her another peck and then went down to his car and jumped in. He had promised to floo her when he got home so she wouldn't worry.

"Mione are you there?"

"Hermione ran to the floo, she had just finished a quick shower.

"Sorry Jake, I had a quick shower, you home safely?"

"Yep sweetheart, you have a good sleep and I will talk soon."

"Thanks please be careful on tour, you're still not 100%"

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I am tough you know." Hermione laughed and then Jake did.

"Love you sweetheart, Good night."

"Goodnight Jake be safe OK" Hermione pulled back and scolded herself for not trying to tell him she loved him. Jake pulled back and to his shock, he noticed Harry sitting on the couch behind him.

"Hey, out of hospital I see."

"Yeah, Harry, back from Paris hey, how was it?"

"Not bad, how are you feeling?"  
"Good actually I couldn't be better, umm Hermione and I are going out together now." Jake waited to see his brothers reaction but Harry hid it well.

"That's good, happy for you mate."

"Harry listen, you are my brother and I love you mate, but please tell me if this is going to be a problem between us." Harry looked at him for a minute and then walked over and gave him a one armed hug, "No problem mate, none at all." Harry nodded, turned and then walked up to his room and Jake smiled, he knew his brother, he would have made his point clear if there was a problem, so he was happy to see he had the go ahead from him. The only thing now was to get Hermione to relax around him. He felt she was so stiff and worried all the time, she just couldn't relax. Anyway it was late and he had a busy day ahead, so he decided to hit the sack.

_OK So that's it for this one, poor Hermione needs to get her act together and I feel it will be a little harder with Harry back._

_As always review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS thanks for the awesome reviews too guys you're wonderful._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi Guys_

_Lots of changes in this one, Hermione finally grows up and talks to Jake._

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Sirius xoxo_

**CHAPTER 10**

Hermione strolled into work and she put her bag down and turned on the radio, a habit she had started when Harry left. She then went over and opened up the heavy blinds to let the sun come streaming in and she turned around to her desk and almost died of shock. There sitting on her table was Harry. Her heart stopped then restarted with a thump and her hand immediately flew to her chest to stop it from flying out of her chest.

"Oh dear Merlin, are you trying to kill me Harry?" Harry couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"No Miss Granger, not at all, good PA's are hard to come by." Hermione regained her composure and walked over to her desk. Harry didn't move of the edge and she had to walk around him.

"I saw my brother last night," Hermione tried not to look at him but if he saw how her hands were trembling, he would know he got a reaction.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Hermione would not make eye contact with him at all. The silence was deafening and luckily for Hermione her phone rang. She mumbled a thank you and Harry nodded, stood up and walked into his office. Hermione worked on Harry's meetings and wrote out notes all morning, when around 10am, Lily walked in.

"OH Merlin, Hermione Granger, how could you not tell me the news?" Lily walked around and hugged her. Hermione stood and hugged her back.

"Sorry Lily, it's all been really sudden actually." Lily looked at her face and knew she was not happy and it was hard for her to see her youngest son so happy and know it wasn't the right thing.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Hermione looked at Lily and was surprised she even thought anything was wrong, she thought she was doing a good job at hiding things.

"Talk about what Lily? Everything is fine." Hermione's voice was a little high pitched and she sat back down at her desk and Lily brushed the hair of her face, like a mother would do to her daughter.

"Hermione, I can see you're not ..."

"Hello mother," Lily turned around at the sound of her son.

"Oh Harry, my darling you're back, and just in time too, my ball is in two weeks. You did remember didn't you?" Harry walked over to give her a hug and told her yes, that's why he was back earlier than planned. Hermione shuddered at this bit of news for two reasons, 1, she knew he would take his new girlfriend and 2, he wasn't back to see her, he wasn't back for her at all. Then of course she realised what she was thinking and scolded herself for doing that too Jake.

"Oh Harry, how was Jen?" Lily looked at him expecting an answer but Harry told her he would talk to her later.

"Hermione, do you think Jake will be back next Saturday?"

"I am not sure Lily, but from what he said yesterday, they have a huge fortnight on."

"Oh, I might owl him later to check if he is coming. You will be there Hermione won't you?"

"Umm I will see what happens with Jake, Lily, is that Ok?"

"No problem, Harry will escort you if Jake can't, I really want you there." Lily walked out of the office leaving two people stunned in her wake.

**********

The week progressed along quietly for Hermione. Jake had owled her and had obviously already spoken to his mum as he told her there was no way he could make it back for the ball. GREAT, now she had a week to think of how to let Lily down. She went to visit her mum on the weekend and then went shopping with Ginny on Sunday.

Ginny was sitting with Hermione in her lounge room eating her dinner.

"Wow, what a day Mione, we sure did some serious shopping." Ginny was digging into her Indian food. Hermione tried to sound enthusiastic, "Yeah it was good, I needed more work clothes...NOT" Ginny laughed, she knew how much Hermione hated shopping. Hermione jumped up and got a bottle of wine so they could watch the movie they hired.

There was an uncomfortable silence and it was driving Ginny insane.

"Hermione, you know I love you don't you?" Hermione looked at her knowing where she was going with this.

"Yeah, why?"

"Please just hear me out, ok?" Ginny paused obviously getting her thoughts in order, "You need to break up with Jake."

"Oh Merlin, Ginny please, everything is fine..."

"NO it's not, it's anything but fine. Listen Hermione I think Jake is great, he is funny, good looking and sweet BUT he is not the one for you. If I had to pick someone for you, I would pick someone like Jake, BUT and I mean a big but, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM." Hermione put her head back on the lounge and closed her eyes, she decided to let Ginny get it out of her system and then hopefully she would leave it alone.

"You are being so unfair to him." Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped, "What, unfair to who?"

"Unfair to Jake, who do you think? For heaven's sake Hermione, you're leading him along with no intention what so ever of being with him. That is so unfair." Hermione looked at her friend and decided she had no idea what she was talking about and since she didn't want to start an argument, she let it go.

The night progressed on and truth be told, Hermione could not remember what happened in the movie as her mind was elsewhere. In all honesty Ginny was right, it wasn't fair to Jake, she had been with him for over a week and still her feelings had not changed. Shouldn't she at least be missing him or wanting to be with him. Nothing. That's what she felt and it was horrible because Jake certainly didn't deserve it. She stood up and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "What was that for?" "Because I love you Miss Weasley. Don't wait up, I don't know how late I will be." Hermione ran into her room and found her heavy cloak, she would need it where she was going.

Ginny smiled and felt quite proud of herself, not for herself but because she knew she was doing the right thing.

*********************

Hermione walked into the hotel where the team was staying and asked the clerk what room Jake Potter was staying in. She asked for him to be called down to the desk and Jake came trotting into the foyer and was shocked to see Hermione standing there and then he thought she was bringing bad news.

"Oh Merlin what's happened? Is someone hurt, is mum and dad OK, is Harry OK?"

"Jake stop, no one's hurt, everyone's fine." Jake breathed a sigh of relief. He walked forward to give her a kiss and she turned her face so he kissed her cheek.

"So Mione, what brings you to this side of the world." Jake knew, he knew the minute he saw her but the thought of something happening to his family overruled the impending doom of his relationship.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Hermione was extremely nervous and Jake knew it.

"Come on, my room is free." Against her better judgement, she followed him up to his room.

Hermione sat down on the lounge chair and Jake sat in the lounge opposite her.

"OK Mione as I said earlier, what brings you here?" Jake knew what she wanted but he didn't want to make it easy for her. He also didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Jake, you are such a wonderful person, but I find myself in a place I don't want to be in."

"What place is that?"

"Jake I am sorry, but I can't keep going out with you, it's not fair to you. I care about you, I care a lot but I don't love you, and you deserve to be with someone who loves you."  
"Hermione it doesn't matter, I love you enough for both of us." Hermione didn't say anything, she wanted to give him time to process what he had just said. The realisation dawned on his face and he looked at Hermione with such sadness in his eyes.

"Jake I am sorry."

"No Hermione, I am sorry, I knew how you felt but I was selfish to think that I could love you enough for both of us. How stupid is that?" Hermione got off her chair and sat in front of him, she took his hands in hers and told him they would always be friends.

They talked for a couple of hours and there were a few more tears, but relief was felt by both. Jake admitted that at first, he enjoyed the way he annoyed his brother but then he did develop feelings for her but he admitted that over the last few days he realised it was more like a sister-brother relationship. It was getting late and Hermione decided she had better get going. She stood and hugged him tightly.

"You going to be OK?" Hermione nodded and wiped away the tears, "How about you?" Jake hugged her again, "Oh you know me, I will get through somehow" Hermione laughed at the fake dramatic act Jake was putting on.

"OK well I better get some rest, I have to be ready for our big game tomorrow and if we win this one, we are off to France and I can finally catch up with my little cousin Jennifer." Hermione was bending down picking up her bag and cloak when the name rung a bell.  
"Jennifer, do you mean Jen?" Jake looked at her and nodded wondering why she was asking.

"Jen is your cousin and she lives in Paris?"

"Yeeessss , whhhyyyy?" He dragged it our for emphasis, "So you're telling me, Harry went to see his cousin Jen in Paris?"

"Yeah Hermione, she is our youngest cousin and for some strange reason she was the only one of the Potters born without normal magical powers, so we have all taken her under our wing. She has some weird things happening, sometimes she has outbursts of power and then it's gone, she's really unstable, she's only 8 years old and she is as sweet as pie. You will probably meet her at the Ball Mum's hosting." Hermione was very surprised and also annoyed that she let herself jump to conclusions. Anyway she knew now. She said her final goodbye to Jake and promised to go out with him for dinner when he came back home.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a shock, she glanced at her clock and saw that she had slept in. she was already half an hour late for work.

"Oh Man" Hermione dived out of bed and flew into her shower. She very quickly put on clothes and make up and apparated straight into work. She was extremely flustered and quickly sat down to answer the phone that had 4 lines waiting. Harry's door flew open and he looked at Hermione's desk and waited until she finished on the call.

"You're late."

"I am sorry Harry, I was with …I went to bed late, it won't happen again." Harry stomped into his office and Hermione hardly saw him again that day.

The following few days were pretty much the same, it seemed Harry had as much to do for the ball as Lily did. Phone calls were coming in left, right and centre and when Hermione finally found five minutes of peace and quiet, she went to make a cup of tea and a coffee for Harry.

"Harry, would you like a coffee?" Harry looked up from the pile of papers in front of him and smiled. A coffee was just what he needed right now. The little gesture made her feel warm inside.

"Hermione will Jake be escorting you to the ball, I need to organise the seating arrangements?"

"Umm no Harry, he won't be." Hermione kept sipping her tea not making eye contact with him.

"Would you like to go with me?" Hermione couldn't help but look at him this time, it was very hard not to.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you Harry, I was planning on going alone, but since I haven't been to a ball like this ,I think I would rather go with my boss." _Oh Merlin did I just say BOSS, am I totally incoherent around him._

"Yes I agree, oh well back to work Hermione and if I don't get a chance to mention it, I will pick you up at 6 as we are coming here first then we are all leaving to the ball together."

"Thanks Harry, I will be ready at 6."

The rest of the day flew by, as did Thursday and Friday. Hermione owled Ginny through the week to go shopping on Saturday morning for a gown but was completely shocked when someone knocked on her door at 8am on Saturday and it wasn't Ginny. A lady she recognised as Madame Maulkin, was standing in her doorway with reams of material floating behind her.

"Miss Granger?" Her voice was stern.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I have been called to design a gown for you to wear to the ball this evening, so please get a move on Miss Granger I have a lot to do."

"Sorry but who called you for this?"

"The order was from..." She ruffled through some papers, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger so do I need to stand in your doorway all day?" Madame Maulkin was a very impatient woman and Hermione decided not to push her luck. After an hour of pinning and pricking and pulling and tucking, Hermione's door beckoned her again. Ginny had arrived and actually turned out to be extremely helpful and Hermione's dress was designed by 11am. Madame Maulkin was very pleased that she would have the dress ready for her early. They spent the next fifteen minutes deciding on colours and accessories. Madame Maulkin took her materials and told Hermione the dress would be back at 5.30 and she needed to be showered and have her hair and make up done by that time. Madame Maulkin liked Ginny so she decided to let her help with Hermione's dress.

Hermione and Ginny started around 4 o'clock and by 5.30pm she was ready to slip into her dress.

Ginny stood with her mouth open and the only thing she could mumble was beautiful.

_So Guys what did you think?_

_I had to let Jake and Hermione down easy, so hope that was OK, but good news is now its time for Harry and Hermione, the way it was meant to be..._

_As always, review if you like!!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys_

_Well I hate to tell you this but this is the last one..... yep its the final chapter, hope you all like it._

_Sirius xoxox_

**Chapter 11.**

Hermione was nervous. She was really nervous. The gown she was wearing was unbelievable. It was emerald green, her new favourite colour she realised, and it was strapless. The dress was a Cinderella style ball gown dress with three full layers of tulle on the skirt. It was beautiful and she felt like a princess. The bodice had embroidered beading on it and it hugged her very tightly. She knew madame Maulkin was a fine dress maker, but this dress was extraordinary. She had found some plain court shoes in emerald green with a small row of diamante's on the toe. It suited the dress perfectly and she was holding a matching clutch bag. Since Ginny knew the design of the dress, she designed her hair to be soft and flowing over her shoulders. She stood looking at herself in the mirror and then thought she heard sniffling. She turned to look at Ginny and noticed the tears forming, she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Gin, I wouldn't have been able to do this with out you."

"You, look, so, beautiful," Ginny was pausing in between the sobs. They heard a knock at the door and realised it was time for Harry to arrive. Hermione took a huge breathe and Ginny went to answer the door. Hermione took a few more calming breathes and walked out into the lounge room where Harry was waiting.

"Harry you look very handsome, make sure she is home by midnight otherwise she turns back into a PA." Ginny and Harry laughed at her joke and then he noticed her standing there. To say he was breathless, was an understatement. He stared at her and then very slowly he started walking towards her. He stood in front of her and slowly reached out his elbow towards her, "Miss Granger, may I have the honour of being paled next to your beauty this evening?" Hermione giggled and Harry thought he had never heard anything so wonderful in all his life.

"Oh Harry, don't be silly." Harry stepped closer and lifted his hand to gently to caress her cheek, she felt the tingles forming where they touched and she ever so slightly leaned in to his touch.

Ginny was smiling and felt that everything she had done was for the right reason, she had never seen her best friend so happy in her life.

"OK love birds, I must go, please have a great evening and don't get up to any mischief... or not." Ginny's interruption was what they needed to get ready to leave. They tended to get caught up in their own world when they were not fighting. Ginny left and Hermione grabbed her hand bag and walked to the door where Harry was waiting.

"OK I will just lock up and we can go."

"Umm Hermione can we talk for a second?" Harry seemed nervous which of course made her nervous.

"Yes, sure Harry what is it?"

"What is going on with you and my brother?" Harry was looking down and his voice was soft and she knew he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Harry, can we please not mess up a lovely evening?" Harry was reaching into his tuxedo pocket and handed her a note. Hermione took it and opened it,

Harry,

Look after her, and if you hurt her, I will come after you.

Your little bro.

Hermione was completely shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Harry..." She looked at him but couldn't voice a single thought in her head. Harry took the note and folded it placing it back inside his jacket.

"We better go, Mum will be worrying." Hermione watched him walking out the door, "Harry wait," Harry turned and looked at her, "I broke up with Jake because I didn't love him, I can't be with someone I don't love." That was what he wanted to hear, Harry smiled and walked up to her and hugged her. He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" Hermione smiled and made a joke of it, "Well, I thought you were never going to say it, and thank you for the dress Harry, you shouldn't have but it is beautiful." Harry took her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled a bright smile, "I have no idea what your talking about, Miss Granger!"

"Hermione I have a gift for you." Hermione shook her head, "No Harry, you have done too much already, this dress would have cost a fortune." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a long jewellery case. It was black velvet and Hermione just stared at it in his hand. He opened it and inside on the white velvet cushion sat a diamond necklace that could only be described as extraordinary. It had small hearts all around it joined at each side, coming into the middle where each heart was growing larger till the middle one was the size of a poker chip. Each heart was encrusted with diamonds and the whole necklace would have probably hard 10 carats worth of diamonds in it. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, she looked at Harry but he was already taking it out of the box to place around her neck.

"Oh Merlin, I don't know what to say.. it's beautiful."

"It was my Grandmother's and she told me to give it to the one person I couldn't live without." Harry nervously fidgeted with the necklace and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his hands with hers and he could feel them trembling.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea what this means to me."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

As they approached the car, Hermione thought, how on earth would she fit in his car? After a bit of struggling and lots of tucking, Harry had her seated and ready to go. Hermione was very excited and couldn't wait for the night to start. While Harry was driving she took a few minutes to appreciate his attire.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white ruffled shirt underneath. He had an emerald green cummerbund on and a matching hanky in his pocket. She wondered why he chose that colour when she chose her colour with Madame Maulkin.

"She told me what you were wearing." Hermione was a bit surprised that he seemed to read her mind but she thought she may have been obvious with her staring.

They arrived at the Potters house and Harry walked around to her door to help her out. James and Lily walked out to greet them and James told his wife not to cry, she would ruin her make-up. Lily took a deep breathe and they walked up to the couple. James noticed his mothers necklace immediately.

"Hermione, you are absolutely stunning sweetheart."

"Thank you Mr Potter, Harry bought the gown for me." James winked at his son and leant in to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Lily also gave her a compliment and then hugged her. She hugged Harry next and whispered in his ear,

"Harry, are you sure this time? Please don't hurt her."

"Yes mother, this is it, she's the one." Harry smiled and Lily had to fix her make-up again. Thank Merlin for magic. She kissed her son and then the limousine arrived.

The four of them made their way to the venue and took their places at the front door to greet all the guests arriving. The hall was set up better than any function Hogwarts could ever organise. The tables were decorated with floating candles and baby's breathe flowers scattered all over. The plates and cutlery were gold and all the ribbons around the chairs were gold too. There were stars on the enchanted ceiling and the walls were draped with soft, gold organza. Hermione was absolutely sure she had never seen anything as beautiful in all of her life. Harry walked up behind her and was extremely tempted to wrap his arms around her waist, but he resisted. He decided to stand very close to her, so close that he could smell her perfume and it was a mixture of vanilla and strawberries and Harry found it intoxicating.

"So what do you think?" Hermione felt him behind her before he spoke and her whole body reacted with his proximity.

"It's beautiful." Harry leant over her shoulder so she could feel his puffs of breath against her neck, "You're the only beautiful one that I can see here." Hermione shivered and slowly turned into his voice. She looked deep into his eyes and could see the lust and desire in them. His hand raised to caress her face and it slid down her neck to rest on her shoulder. His other hand rested on her tiny waist and he leant in and FINALLY kissed her. Hermione felt his lips on hers and couldn't believe this was happening again, it felt like she had waited a life time for this. Her hands went up to the front of his jacket and she held onto the lapels for dear life. Harry felt his insides come alive for the first time in his life. He heard his mother talking outside the door and decided he had better end the kiss albeit reluctantly. Her face was flushed but still beautiful.

"Mum will have our neck if she thinks we aren't stressing as much as she is, we can take this up later if you want to?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

James was fussing around as it was getting closer for the formalities to start. He ushered Harry, Hermione, Sirius and his date, and Lily and himself into the small waiting room.

They had some champagne and were standing waiting for the announcement of their entrance. Sirius pulled Hermione aside, "Well aren't you the belle of the ball Miss Granger?"

"Thanks Sirius, I have Harry to thank for the dress and his grandmothers necklace, he sent a dress maker over to have me fitted for it, it really is amazing."

"He must have it for you real bad..." Hermione's cheeks went pink.

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes, Sirius, I do, a lot actually."

"That's all I wanted to hear Hermione because to me, it's obvious he is crazy about you."

"Really Sirius, I don't know."

"Oh my dear, I know, I certainly know." Sirius kissed her on the forehead as Harry approached and he placed his arm around her waist very protectively and stepped in very close to her.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Sirius?" Harry was actually beaming and Sirius was sure he had never seen his Godson so happy.

"Yes she does, son, she certainly does." Sirius leant in and whispered, "I absolutely know!"

"Please welcome Mr Sirius Black and Miss Lenore Lester." The master of ceremonies announced Sirius and his date.

"Please put your hands together for Mr Harry Potter and the beautiful Miss Granger." Hermione looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows. "What? you are beautiful." Harry walked into the ballroom like he was on cloud nine. Hermione was very embarrassed, it wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have the compliment attached to her introduction.

They were escorted to stand behind their seats while they waited for James and Lily.

"Would everybody please stand and raise your glasses for the entrance of the Minister of Magic, Mr James Potter and the Chief Executive Officer of the Board of Directors, Mrs Lily Potter." James and Lily walked in to a standing ovation and once the crowd quieted down Lily began her speech.

Harry and Hermione had been seated on the left of James and Lily with Sirius and Lenore on their right and there were two free seats which Hermione thought might have been for Jake and his date. Lily's speech was quite involved but not boring. She had a lot of people to thank for their support and also she wanted to inform the beneficiaries of where their hard earned money was being spent. She announced the opening of a new wing in St Mungo's where children would be treated for magical maladies. It was something that was very close to her heart and then she formally announced the arrival of her sister in law Victoria Potter and her niece Jennifer Potter who would be the first patient at the new wing of the hospital.

Everyone stood and watched the large doors open and a lovely woman enter with a gorgeous little 8 year old girl. She had dark hair that was twisted into ringlets. She wore a beautiful light pink dress that had a huge hot pink bow at the back. She walked in and went straight to her aunt and uncle and gave them a curtsey and a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Sirius and Lenore and curtseyed to them as well. She walked around the table and as everyone watched, she ran into Harry's arms, he lifted her up and spun her around. The whole room broke out in laughter.

"I wore the dress you bought me Harry."

"You look beautiful pumpkin." Harry kissed her cheek and made sure he set her straight on her feet. She turned to Hermione and Hermione leant down to her level.

"Hello Jennifer, how are you?" Jennifer looked at Harry and he nodded and then Jennifer threw her arms around Hermione's neck and hugged her as if her life depended on it. Hermione was shocked and looked at Harry, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Hermione, my cousin REALLY likes you, he didn't stop talking about you the whole time he stayed with us. Man he was boring." Jennifer rolled her eyes for dramatic affect and Hermione laughed. Victoria escorted Jennifer to her seat and then Lily finished her speech. The conversation flowed all through dinner, which was a delicious meal and then the time for dancing came. Harry was just about to ask Hermione to dance with him when a troubled look crossed his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione I wanted to dance with you but I promised Jen the first dance, is that ok?"

"OF course it's ok Harry, don't worry please go ahead."

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry stand and very with a dramatic bow to Jennifer, he asked for a dance. Jennifer smiled and jumped up to take Harry's hand.

Once out on the dance floor, Harry lifted her up so their heads were even.

"Harry, you have my blessing." Harry looked at his cousin and was puzzled.

"Hermione, I give you my blessing, she is pretty and funny and she likes me, so I give you my blessing." Jennifer was as cute as a button and Harry laughed.

"Thank you Jen, that means a lot to me." Harry tried to keep a straight face so he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well it looks like Uncle Sirius has stolen her for a dance, so you better cut in, you don't want him to hussle in on her."

"Jennifer Potter, where did you hear talk like that?" Harry was surprised.

"Uncle Sirius has taught me heaps, he is a good uncle."

"I think I better have a talk to that uncle Sirius hey."

Harry and Jennifer walked over to where Sirius and Hermione were dancing, when Lily and James cut in front of them.

"May I have this dance young lady?"

"Of course uncle James."  
Harry took his mother's hand and waltzed around the floor with her. They talked briefly when another officiate cut in to dance with Lily which meant of course Harry had to dance with the wife. Five dances later Harry finally made it back to Hermione and asked for her hand.

"Miss Granger, would it be possible to finally have at least one dance with you tonight before you turn into a pumpkin?" Hermione curtseyed down low and Harry took her hand and guided her up. He roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her into his body.

"No one is getting in between us for this whole dance, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at the small space between them and smiled, "No I don't think anyone can get in between us Harry."

"You sure?" Harry was looking deep into her eyes and she felt herself blush, "Yes I am sure, no one comes between us again."

"That's good cause I don't plan on letting you go ever again." Harry wanted to kiss her but he had to remember where he was, tonight was all about his mother. He leant in close to her ear and whispered, "I really want to kiss you Hermione but it's not the place. Sorry." Hermione smiled and nodded. It didn't matter, she was having a wonderful night and nothing could spoil it.

Harry and Hermione actually managed to get in a few dances together before some more speeches were needed. Dessert was served and then everyone said goodnight to Jennifer as it was getting late.

There were lots more dancing, speeches and chatting to dignitaries and Harry's arm barely left Hermione's waist all night and when one of the respected reporters asked who Hermione was to him, he looked at her and said " Well I would like to tell you she is my girlfriend..." "Yes that is exactly what I am, thank you." Hermione said very confidently to the reporter.

"So will we be hearing of wedding bells Mr Potter?"

"I am sure you will know in good time." Harry had such a way with words.

They walked around to the next group of people waiting to talk to them and Harry leant in to Hermione's ear, "Sorry Mione, I wanted to ask you properly, not like that."

"Harry I don't care, I am just glad we are together, that's all that matters to me, I have never been more happy in all my life and it's because of you Mr Potter." Harry kissed her head and the flashes were going off. They continued their official duties and after a while, they finally made it back to their seats and enjoyed a glass of wine.

"A toast Miss Granger?"

"Yes, of course, what would you like to toast Harry?"

"To the most beautiful woman here tonight and to Merlin who finally showed me the way to you." They touched glasses and Hermione hugged him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"OF course, anything you want?"

"Are you happy?" Harry's eyes said it all, "Hermione I have been crazy for you ever since you walked into my office, but I have been too stupid to do the right thing. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now." Hermione smiled a beautiful, bright smile and Harry found that it lit his soul.

"Good, because I really don't think I could be without you Harry, I have been lying to myself for too long and now I want to start living again." James walked over and sat down heavily on the chair next to Harry, "Well glad to see you two have finally got your act together." Harry laughed at his father and Hermione felt herself blush.

"Oh Hermione, don't look so worried, Lily and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in-law..." James was called away by Lily leaving Hermione's mouth gaping in a very un-ladylike way.

"Did your father just say daughter in-law?"

"Why, is that such a terrible thought?" Harry smiled and raised his wine glass to salute her. Sirius walked over and sat down and started talking about the events of the night. Unfortunately for all of them as they were part of the host family, they had to wait till the last guest left. It was well after 2am when they finally got into their limousine to drive back home. Harry and Hermione held hands all the way home while they listened to Lily talk about the rush of donations that she had received. James had told her that a few Ministers had also pledged money towards the hospital wing. Lily was over the moon that she had exceeded the amounts she had in mind by two times. This was definitely a successful evening, all the hard work she had put into the fund raiser had been more than worth it.

"I just want to say thank you to both of you, it was wonderful to have you there tonight Hermione. I know Harry was pleased." Lily had a cheeky smile on her face, "You're too late darling, they are already together." James gave his wife a hug.

"What did I miss?" Lily was looking between the two of them and then noticed their entwined hands.

"OH, I thought you two would never work it out." She turned and whispered something to James and then James told her to let Hermione plan her own wedding. Hermione laughed, "What is it with you two planning a wedding already, we just started going out together tonight?"

Harry winked at his mother and leant in towards Hermione, "One day remind me to tell you about my dear mother." Hermione looked at him and nodded, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

The limousine pulled up in front of the house and the four of them walked inside for a nightcap. James and Lily had a quick drink and went straight to bed since Lily needed to follow up some donations in the morning. Harry and Hermione were sitting in silence and all of a sudden it felt awkward.

"Why is it awkward all of a sudden?" Hermione took the last sip of her drink and waited for Harry's response. He was looking into the fire with a deep look on his face.

"Well, to be honest Hermione I am fighting a conflict in my head."

"Really, what is it?" He skulled his drink in one go, Hermione waited, she hoped above all hope he didn't regret asking her to be his girlfriend. Things really did move a little too fast tonight.

"I want to spend the night with you, I can't deny my feelings for you any longer but and it's a big but, do I take you home or do you come with me upstairs?" This was Harry's way of asking her if she wanted to stay the night with him, and leaving it up to her to decide. It was very sweet of him and she found herself endeared by this action even more. She stood and took her shoes off. She left her bag on the lounge and slowly walked over to him, her dress ruffling behind her. She had butterflies in her stomach and they were thumping around with army boots on. Harry hadn't moved but she was sure he knew what she was doing, she slowly approached him and noticed the height difference immediately. She ran her small hand slowly up his arm to his neck line, where she took the cuff of the jacket and slowly slipped it off his shoulders, at such a gentle movement, Harry's eyes closed. He felt her turn to stand in front of him and then she took off his loosened tie and cummerbund. He opened his eyes and the darkness of the lust and desire she saw in them, shook her for a minute. She felt her whole body set on fire.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Harry's hands were caressing her shoulders so lightly she felt the tingles running from his fingers through to her core.

"Yes, never more sure of anything Harry." Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly in for a deep kiss. She could feel his desire for her and that made her more determined than ever. He pulled away from the kiss and took her hand, he lead her up stairs and to the right where his old style wooden poster bed waited for the last woman who would ever lay in it with him.

************

Harry woke up to feel a warm body next to him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, it was her. The one person he had been dreaming about since he met her. The one person who he had to leave London for because he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her and not hold her as his own. The one person he would happily spend the rest of his life with if she would have him. He felt her stir and he pulled his arm around her tighter, he hoped she would never leave.

"I love you."

Just three words. Only three words but they could change your world. She opened her eyes and for the first time in her life she knew what she needed to say to him.

"I love you too Harry, more than you will ever know."

***************************

"Oh Mum I can't believe you went out with Uncle Jake, that is so gross." Robbie stated, "I bet Aunt Ginny was soooo mad."

Lily and Ellen were sitting in their beds listening to their favourite bedtime story of all time, "Mummy it was so nice,.."

.." can we please see your dress tomorrow,"

" please, please?" The girls always spoke together and like typical twins, finished each others sentences.

James and Robbie were not impressed that their sisters overruled them again.

"Oh come on mum, can't dad tell us the one about the triwizard tournament next time, that one is soooooo boring, we have heard it a hundred times." James complained.

Harry was standing in the doorway of his twin daughters bedroom watching the love of his life tell his beautiful children about the time they met. It warmed his heart so much, he never thought he could love another human being as much as he loved Hermione Potter. They had James two years after they married and he was going to Hogwarts next year. Two years later Robert, affectionately known as Robbie, came along then the surprise of all, the twins were born 5 years later, they were only three but they were so cute.

"Come on boys, it's time for bed, aunt Ginny will have my neck if your late for Quidditch practise in the morning." Harry grabbed his younger son Robbie and carried him to his room. James walked along side his dad, "Dad, can't you tell us one of your adventure stories one night, the girls always win, it's either that one or the one when you got married, it's unfair, just because they are the youngest."

"You know what son, my greatest adventure has and always will be, your mother." Harry ruffled his hair and James smiled, his dad always said the same thing.

After the boys were tucked in, Harry made his way downstairs to where he knew she would be waiting. She was curled up with a book next to the giant fireplace. He sat down behind her and she curled into his body like a well rehearsed dance.

"Jennifer rang today." Hermione didn't lift her head, she knew Harry heard her.

"How is she?"

"Good, she wants us to come over to see the wedding plans she has made so far, I told her the twins had been sick but now they were better we would come over." Harry kissed her ear and then moved her hair and kissed her neck.

"Mione, kiss, kiss, would you change anything?" Hermione knew what he meant, he always thought about deep things like this.

"Harry, I love you and I would never change a thing, I love my life but.... maybe one thing.." Harry stopped and turned her around to look at him, his eyes told her the worry she knew would be there.

"Well I would change one thing, I think another baby would be nice." A huge smile graced his face and he attacked her neck and started tickling her then Hermione burst out laughing,

"That, Mrs Potter, we can work on right now." Hermione kissed him and then stood up and used her wand to put out her blazing fire since they wouldn't be needing it. As she turned to walk upstairs after her husband, she looked at the giant magical photo on top of her mantel piece. It had her and Harry in the middle with Jake and Ginny next to them, then James and Lily, followed by her parents. It was the happiest day of her life, before her children were born of course. She smiled at the moving pictures laughing and enjoying themselves and turned to follow her husband up to their room.

_The end,_

_I hope you like it, I loved writing this one, it was great to change Harry's attitude as it went along. I want to say a huge thank you to all who have added me as a favourite or on alert, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To all my reviewers, you guys are totally awesome._

_Love always and always Sirius_

_PS keep an eye out for my new Harry Potter story, it should be up in a few days._


End file.
